A New Life NPOV
by everclearbabe
Summary: When Nessie starts high school she meets twins Josephine and Dawn. Things become almost perfect, when it all goes wrong. With Bella, Edward, the rest of the cullens and, of course, Jacob Black. Runs parallel to my story A New Life. LEMONS! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is Nessie's point of view to my previous (on-going) story 'A New Life'. **

**Most of the chapters will align with the chapter's in the other story, but i'll warn you if it starts getting a little more higgledy piggledy!**

**Thanks for reading and please please review. let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ahh...I sighed to myself. The sun was shining and I could feel the heat against my already warm skin. Leaning against the white driftwood, I picked up a handful of sand then let it fall lazily through my fingers.

While I watched the waves beat gently against the shore, I wondered what Jacob as up to. I knew he was in his wolf form somewhere nearby keeping up to date with the pack, and it wouldn't be long until he came to meet me here.

I heard footsteps heading towards me. They didn't sound like the deft, graceful beats of my Jacob, they were louder, more clumsy on the sand. It was a human for sure. I looked up when I judged that they were close enough for someone 'normal' to notice them, and saw a guy I didn't recognise. He was built quite big, and had a look in his eyes that I knew.

"Hey gorgeous" he started, I could smell alcohol on his breath, even though he was still a few feet away. I knew where this was going. Apparently, I was really good looking to human eyes, but when I saw myself in the mirror I could only focus on my imperfections. I would never be as pretty as my parents. Of course, they disagreed.

With a sigh, I sat up to look at him. He wasn't exactly ugly, but his slightly disfigured nose implied he must play some sort of sport. He had obviously been waiting for a reply, or a blush or something from me, but it wasn't going to happen. Undeterred, he carried on.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here by yourself? Why don't you let me keep you company" he made to sit down with me. I looked up the beach to see a group of guys stood around drinking beers, blatantly watching us.

"Actually" I said getting up. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He won't be too happy if you don't leave me alone."

He chuckled. Obviously nobody turned this guy down.

"I don't see anybody coming. Why don't you just come for a walk with me and we can just talk or something" he smirked when he said the words 'or something.' Could he be anymore annoying?

Just as he reached out to grab my arm, I heard a growl. It was so familiar to me I relaxed straight away, even starting to smile a little bit.

My Jacob walked up behind me and grabbed the guy's hand. I could see him wincing, Jake was probably squeezing it almost enough to break a couple of fingers. However, he wouldn't actually break them. He wouldn't do anything that might get police involved. It was too complicated. What with the Chief being my Granddad, and our big family secret to hide, there was just no point crossing lines.

Jake let go of the guy's hand and growled at him "stay away from my girl."

The guy took back his hand quickly, but didn't give up.

"What if she doesn't want me to stay away? Hey gorgeous, what do you say?" he had a smug look on his face, as if I would actually go with him. What an idiot.

I didn't say anything out loud, but I put my hand against Jacob's arm and showed him what I thought of this guy.

Before I could stop him, Jacob curled his shaking hand into a fist and punched him hard in the face. I heard the crack and smelt the blood at the same time.

"Time to go" I said, grabbing Jacob and dragging him away from the guy and his advancing gang of friends.

I could hear them saying "what did he do that for?" and "Tony, you alright mate?" and "holy cow man, your face is fucked."

I was starting my first day of school tomorrow. I hoped this wouldn't affect it.

* * *

**A/N Like I sais before - Please review!! Constructive criticism is good too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You don't have to go this year, if you don't want to" dad said again. He had seen what happened at the beach when I got home last night and was thinking about how it might affect my first day of school.

Dad had a somewhat annoying ability to read minds, with only Mom as the exception. I envied her a lot sometimes. I could show people what I thought when I touched them, but it didn't mean that I wanted them to know everything I ever thought about.

"I'm fine Dad. I don't want to wait anymore" I said back, trying to reassure him while getting my last few things together before we left. We were leaving early so I could visit Grampa Carlisle, Granny Esme, Alice and Jasper. They all insisted on seeing me on my first day of school, even though it was something they had done a countless amount of times.

"How could Jacob be so careless? He's supposed to look after you, not attack anyone that comes near you." he carried on. I think he was probably talking more to himself than me. He had never really liked Jacob, it was worse now we were officially a couple. "Humph" he added hearing my thoughts again.

"Sorry dad. Anyway, Alice says it's the kind of thing that blows over with a week or two. I promise if I don't like school, we can wait a few more years and I'll try again." I didn't add that the reason I wanted to go now was because it was too soon for the rest of my family to come back to Forks High. School might be hard, but no matter how hard it was, who wanted to hang around with their parents 24/7?

"We wouldn't hang around with you if you didn't want us to" he answered my thoughts again.

I smiled at him, while slightly shaking my head. We walked outside together and I smelt that lovely warm fresh scent of my Jacob. None of my family particularly liked his smell, but they had grown used to it, since he had never been apart from me for longer than a few hours.

"Hello Jacob" dad said to the air with an annoyed tone.

Jacob obviously replied with his thoughts, as he raced out of the forest and scooped me up into a hug then gave me a big kiss.

This was my favourite part of the day, except for the other parts when I got to kiss Jake. I could feel how much he loved me in the gentle but firm way he held me and the passionate way he kissed me. It was impossible not to love him back.

With an exasperated sigh, Dad ran off towards the big Cullen house, Mom was already there. I broke away from Jake and took his hand then we ran together, while I replayed the kiss in my mind. Jacob chuckled to himself as he saw it too.

After twenty minutes of scoffing down some breakfast, my family giving me advice for school and Aunt Alice trying to re-do my hair, it was time to go.

I had inherited my dad's old Volvo, since he enjoyed driving his Vanquish or mum's Ferrari. The Volvo was also the most discreet of all the cars owned by my large family.

A few minutes later, I pulled up at school. I had also inherited my family's love of speeding.

"So I guess this is goodbye for the day, huh babe?" Jake asked me. We hardly ever spent time apart. Only either at night because of my dad's dislike for him or when he had to go off with his pack. This had been the hard part about starting school. Jake couldn't join me.

I held his face and conveyed as much love across to him as I could, saying aloud "I'll see you soon."

We both departed the car, he had decided last night, that after the incident at the beach, I wouldn't be left quite alone. He would be running in the forest as his wolf self until I finished school.

After a final chaste kiss, I took a deep breath and made my way to my first class.

News had spread fast. I learned that the obnoxious guy from the beach was the quarterback of the school football team, and not only was his face so swollen he could hardly open one of his eyes, but his thumb had been dislocated when Jacob had grabbed it.

I started the day with English. I sat at the back since I was early enough to be one of the first in the class. Nobody talked to me, if they looked at me it was only to give me dirty looks. I spent the lesson considering if it would be a good idea or not to just go home and give up. The family would move and we could start over somewhere else.

As I walked out of the class when the bell rang, I decided that if I didn't make one single friend today, I would do just that.

Next, I had double chemistry. I sat at a table and waited for someone to sit next to me. I didn't hold my breath.

Just before the class started a girl with long, caramel-coloured hair and timid smile sat down at my table. She must have only sat there since it was the only space left, I thought to myself. I didn't talk to her or introduce myself as I thought I should, no doubt she would only figure out who I was and try and change seats by the next lesson.

As the class went on, we started studying ionic bonds. It wasn't hard for me to get my head round these sorts of things, as I had a brilliant memory. Yet another inheritance from my father's side.

The girl next to me however seemed to be struggling. I considered myself too nice a person to ignore her, so I leant over and explained as much as I could when the teacher started writing details on the board.

She seemed very appreciative of my help, and gave me a warm smile, before continuing to make notes.

Finally, it was lunchtime. I left the class quickly and made my way to the cafeteria. I had decided to play it safe on my first day and packed some sandwiches that mum had made me.

I sat down at a table by the window and started to eat. I looked out the window and saw the familiar russet fur I knew so well flash past amongst the trees.

Amid the noise of trays, chatter and heartbeats, I heard footsteps approaching me again. They sounded light so I took it to be a girl.

When I looked up, I recognised the girl from my chemistry classes. She seemed to be tentative about approaching me or not. I heard her take a deep breath then she introduced herself.

"Hi" she said. Obviously she was nervous for her voice came out with a squeak. She cleared her throat then carried on. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she indicated the seat opposite me with her tray. I wasn't sure why she was here, but I decided to play nice.

"If you really want to" I replied as sweet as I could.

She sat down and stared at her tray of half eaten food. "Um, I don't know if you remember me but I'm in your Chemistry class and you helped me with ionic bonds" she still seemed nervous. And her voice has a strange sound to it that I hadn't heard before."Yes, I remember" I said. I smiled, it was only last period after all, and I didn't forget that easily."I realised that I never thanked you for your help" she explained. She sounded like she was being nice to me. Maybe she hadn't heard about the quarterback yet. "You're welcome." I was getting a bit nervous now too. I had never really made friends with anyone outside our usual circle at home."I'm Dawn but most people call me Dawnafus" she put her arm out to me. There was something odd about her voice. An accent I couldn't place. Australian maybe?"Hi, I'm Renesmee but I prefer Nessie" I shook her hand. It was so cold! Obviously, I was used to people having such cold hands, but this girl smelled very human.. She seemed to notice the difference in temperature too as she began to explain that she had a circulatory disorder.

"Cold hands, warm heart" I joked. It was something my mother had said when I was younger and first asked about my family's coldness.

"That's what my sister always says" she smiled back. She seemed to have relaxed a bit.

After a couple of mouthfuls of sandwich, I asked her what classes she had this afternoon.

She found out her schedule, and we discovered we had biology together too. She was as relieved as I was.

I decided to find out if I was right about her odd accent.

"You're not from around here are you?" I asked as politely as possible."So you caught the English accent then?" she replied. Ah…she was English. That was where Grampa Carlisle was originally from. Of course, he had lost his accent over the last few hundred years. "Where about in England are you from?""We just moved here from Oxford, but we're originally from Reading. My sister goes to school here too" she grinned. "She's the girl sat over…oh." I looked up to where she pointed and saw that most of the students were leaving for afternoon classes. "I guess we'd better go. I'll see you in Biology then?" she said it as a question.

"Sure" I answered, grabbing my bag and walking off to class.

Dawnafus seemed like a really nice person. I hoped that I had found a friend. At least then I wouldn't have to go home and ask to move states.

* * *

**A/N What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N just so you're aware, I'm British so I apologise for putting 'Mum' when I mean 'Mom'!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

When Biology came round, I found out that Dawnafus _did_ know about the incident between Jacob and 'Tony'.

I got to class just in time to see Dawnafus watching a guy walking away from her.

"Hi" I said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Nessie" she replied. I led her into the classroom and sat at a table at the back. The class was already quite full and everyone was still giving me dodgy looks. I tuned it out as the teacher approached us.

"Is one of you called Dawn Rittlerup and the other one Renesmee Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes" we answered in unison.

"My name is Mr Banner, welcome to Forks High. As it is your first day here I was wondering if you could say a few words about yourselves to the Class." He said ushering us towards the front of the classroom.

I stayed quiet and Dawnafus went first.

"Hi, um, my name is Dawn Rittlerup. Me and my sister just moved here to Forks a couple of weeks ago from England, and.. Yeah I think that's about it."

I noticed that when I started to speak everyone's faces went from intrigued to hostile. With an inaudible sigh, I began.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, unlike Dawnafus I have lived in Forks my whole life, but until recently I have been home schooled. And umm...Yeah, that's about it." it was a lame finish, but I didn't think anyone was really listening to what I had to say anyway.

When we sat down, we were given our experiments. It turned out to be the same lesson in which my parents first spoke to each other. Both my mom and dad had told me their side of the story of how they met, and this lesson played a large part in both.

Dawnafus seemed confident in the experiment so we were finished very quickly.

I heard rustling on her side of the table, then she pushed over her notebook.

_I didn't realise that it was your first day here_. She had written._Sorry, I didn't get the opportunity to tell you earlier on. Up until now I've been home schooled_. I had already said this at the front of the class, but I didn't want to go into too much detail yet. I had only known her a couple of carried on pushing notes back and forth throughout the rest of the lesson. She asked me why I wanted to start school now, and what had happened that had everyone staring daggers at me. When I explained, she had a look of understanding.

In fact, she took my side on the whole thing. She told me she understood how jocks always thought they could have whatever they wanted.

Then we discussed boys. I always found it hard not to talk about Jake. I thought about almost every moment of the day. And Dawnafus seemed just as keen to hear about him.

We had just moved on to the subject of the guy that walked her to class, when the bell went.

I was feeling a lot more confident about my first day of school, and my last lesson went by without any drama.

When the day finally finished, I went out to my car and found Jake already stood by it. When he saw me, his face lit up the way it always did. At that sight, so did mine.

We got into the car and I drove us home.

"I missed you so much today Ness. Please tell me you hated it so you can leave and be with me all day again." he said with a smile.

"Tempting…but I did actually make a friend. I'd feel awful if ii just left her now, she only started today as well."

"Tell me more" he asked.

I put my hand to his cheek tenderly and thought about Dawnafus. I showed him what she looked like and how nice she had been to me at lunch, and in biology.

A few minutes later, we arrived back at the Big Cullen house. We approached the door as Aunt Alice opened it. She gave me a huge hug then let me walk into the room to see everyone.

Everyone except Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet that is, they had decided to go off to college again. They seemed to prefer a lot more alone time than the rest of my family.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked mom as she patted the space next to her on couch. I sat down and Jake sat on the floor, resting his head on my lap.

"It was OK" I replied with a smile. "most people seemed to hate me before I even started, but I did manage to make one good friend." there was no point lying saying everything was fine, there were no secrets when you had a dad that could read your mind and an aunt who could see the future of every human or vampire around. She couldn't see anything I did though, as I wasn't human or vampire. I was both.

Therefore, she was just as intrigued as the rest of them.

As was my style, rather than try to explain with words, I just touched my mother's face and showed her the highlights of my day. There weren't many, since most of the morning was spent alone, being stink-eyed.

Once I had shown mom, I showed Esme, then Alice. Grampa Carlisle seemed content enough to know I was happy, and no doubt Alice would be able to tell Uncle Jasper everything while I slept at night.

After I had shown my family the details of my day, Alice's eyes went blank. We all recognised that she was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked in excitement. I loved knowing what was going to happen, even if it was never directly concerned with me.

"Well…I _think…_your friends Dawnafus and Josephine are going to become really close…to all of us," she said with a confused and strained expression. Obviously, this was one of those visions where either Jake or I made it difficult for her to see everything as clearly as she liked.

Most of my family seemed to look worried; it was never usually a good sign to get too close to humans. However, I couldn't be happier with this news.

"Yay! That's great! I'm definitely not leaving school now!" Images of slumber parties and shopping trips with 'normal' girls raced through my mind.

"In that case, I think we ought to take you home. No doubt you have some homework to do." Mom said standing up gracefully. That was such a typical Mom thing to say, I thought. Nevertheless, she was right, so me, Jake, Mom and Dad left the big house to return to our little cottage in the forest.

* * *

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think of this so far. Just hit that little button..go on... you know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day went much better than the first. Jacob took on his wolf form and ran through the woods again, but I didn't get a chance to see him this lunch.

After chemistry, in which Dawnafus and me were chatting and giggling most of the way through, we made our way to lunch. I almost went off to sit at the table by the window, when Dawnafus led me to another table instead.

I recognised her sister straight away. They looked so similar, with only their different shades of hair, and a few freckles separating them. There was a girl with long blonde hair and long features to match, a pretty girl with short, dark, curly hair, a guy with spiked up brown hair and another girl with black hair and blonde highlights. I recognised the last girl from my English class.

Only Dawnafus and her sister seemed happy for me to joint them at their table, but I sat down anyway and listened to their discussion about the boy that Dawnafus had her eye on. That explained the way she had dressed today. Yesterday she had been much more casual. Looking at the confident way in which Josephine dressed, and the similarity in Dawnafus's outfit today, I could only assume Josephine had had her say.

It was fascinating to me to see how real teenage girls acted around boys. I had never been on a date with my Jacob. I had just grown up knowing he was mine. There was never an exact turning point where we went from being friends to lovers. We were always kissing each other; on the cheek, on the head. Then we started kissing on the lips too.

Although the exact moment I knew I loved him more than anyone else isn't exact, I still remember our first real kiss with perfect clarity.

We had been at the beach, our usual hangout when we wanted some alone time, just strolling along hand in hand watching the sunrise. As usual, Jake was commenting on anything and everything, and I was giggling along. He never did like silence. It got far too quiet in my house sometimes, since my whole family could stay motionless for hours and not be bothered by the quiet.

When we reached the driftwood for the third time, Jacob sat down beside me and put his arm around me. We snuggled for a while, I had always loved being in his warm embrace. Then I looked up and saw him looking down at me. With a small giggle, I reached my head up and pecked him on the lips. However, for some reason, instead of pulling away again, I kept my mouth there.

He kissed me back of course. Then his mouth parted slightly, and as instinct took over, so did mine. Our tongues reached into each other's mouths and softly moved against each other. He tasted divine. Like bacon, eggs and toast mixed with sunshine and warmth.

As our mouths moulded together, our arms wrapped around each other too. Both my hands became entangled in his silky shoulder-length hair.

I was awoken from my reminiscence by Dawnafus and the girls getting their things together and leaving the cafeteria.

I had managed to keep eating and not draw any attention to myself while I had been in my own world. I smiled inwardly and made my way to class.

…

The afternoon dragged by, but soon enough I was walking out to my car. I had replayed my memory over and over again all afternoon, along with similar memories of other kisses with my Jacob. I smiled again as I saw him sitting in my car ready to leave.

He could see I was happy, and I could tell that made him happy too.

Before we reached the entrance to the hidden track that lead to my family home, I pulled the car over. Sometimes I didn't want dad to hear what we were thinking.

"Everything ok Ness?" Jake asked with confusion written plainly on his face.

"Excellent" I replied with a grin. "Want to know what I've been thinking about all afternoon?"

"I love to know what you're thinking, all the time."

I leant over, put my hand softly against his face, and replayed the scene I had thought about since lunch.

"If only I could show you what I thought about all day" he said. "Of course, if I did, your dad would probably kill me." he added with a cheeky grin.

Still holding my hand against his cheek, I showed him kissing me now. I didn't show it as a question, I showed it as a demand. I knew he'd never say no anyway. He was My Jacob, and he did whatever he could to make me happy. As luck would have it, making him happy was exactly what made me happy.

With that, he leant in and we made out for a good ten minutes before pulling apart, panting, and making our way home again.

* * *

**A/N Hope I didn't put in too much mushy stuff! What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a moment of that familiar glazed look, Alice looked up and announced the weather for the weekend. Apparently, it would be the usual drizzle and clouds on Saturday, but Sunday would be sunny and even quite warm.

"Thank you Alice" Carlisle called from upstairs.

"So what did you want to do this weekend to take advantage of the sun babe?" Jacob asked me. We were sat on the sofa, me snuggled into his side with his arm around me, eating breakfast. It was almost time to leave for school.

"We should go to the beach" I replied with a smile. I loved it at the beach. Moreover, it was close to Jacob's so we could stay there the night beforehand and visit Billy, Jake's dad.

"Why don't you invite your friends along? I'd love to meet them." Ever since I had mentioned my new friends, Jake had wanted to make sure that they were 'good enough to hang around with me'.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. They _really _want to meet you too."

We finished our fry up, and I drove myself to school. After the first couple of days of running through the forest keeping an eye on me, Jake had decided that I was safe. So I suggested he should get a job.

With the help of my parents, he had found the perfect one working in a garage fixing up cars. It was what he had always loved to do, and he seemed to be enjoying getting paid too.

I parked in the school lot, got out and managed to catch up to Clare, who was just heading off to her first class. We discussed our English homework a little then separated and I went off to Math.

Third period came round quickly and I made my way to English, getting there before most of the class as usual. I walked very quickly compared to the humans; I would have to work on slowing down some more.

I sat down and arranged my books while the rest of the class filed in. Clare came in and sat in the chair next to me.

She had made much more of an effort to be my friend after our initial meet at lunch on Tuesday. She told me that Josephine had filled her in on what had actually happened at the beach, and agreed straight away that most jocks were jerks. She seemed to me to be a bit of a sheep, following the herd. Or in this case her friends. Dad had warned me that that was how most humans acted. Especially at high school. But I was glad that I had someone to talk to, since the rest of the student body still seemed to hate me.

Since then she had moved to sit next to me (the girl who was there before moved gladly, I wasn't sure if it was her instinct against my vampire half or the gossip going round about me) and we chatted as normal friends would. We were studying Romeo and Juliet, a story I had heard from my mother once before.

When the class came to an end, we made our way to lunch together. Clare was telling me about a dance the previous year, and some of the "horrendous" dresses a few of the girls had worn. I was glad to have an aunt like Alice, she made it impossible for anyone to insult our clothes.

I smiled and giggled politely as the conversation required, then left her to carry it on with Stacey and Laura while I sat down at the other end of the table by Josephine and Dawnafus.

"Guess who just asked me out!" Dawnafus squealed at me.

"Err…Mr. Darcy?" I asked back. It could only be him after all. If it was anyone else I doubt she would have been so excited.

"Yes! He's taking me to a hockey game tomorrow," she said smugly.

"Awesome. I went to a hockey game once a couple of years ago. It was really fun. You'll definitely have a good time." I didn't mention that due to my family's wealth and certain abilities we had managed to get great seats by the glass. Or that I looked like a 6 year old at the time.

Josephine seemed to be in her own world, and Dawnafus explained that she was deciding on clothes for the date. Josephine would get on perfectly with Alice, I thought. They were like two peas from the same clothes-obsessed pod.

I let Dawnafus rave on about her date and how good-looking Darcy was until we left for afternoon classes. Then I thought I'd mention the weekend.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked."Apart from Dawn's Hot Date, the organisation beforehand and a pesky English essay…nothing. You?" Josephine answered. I saw Dawnafus roll her eyes. Those two made me laugh sometimes.

"Well, me and Jacob are probably going to the beach on Sunday. It's going to be sunny. I wondered if you guys wanted to come too?" I was sure they would. They had expressed plenty of times how eager they were to meet my Jacob."We can _finally _meet Mr. Wonderful himself?" Dawnafus answered, they were both grinning with excitement.

"We're in!" they chimed together.

I saw a look I knew quite well by now start to form on Josephine's face as she went off to her class. She was thinking of clothes again.

Dawnafus and I made our way to biology and sat at our usual table.

As Mr Banner went on about photosynthesis, we discussed the beach. It was decided that we would meet there (I wrote down the directions) at eleven.

When class finished, I waved goodbye and drove home. Jacob didn't finish work until five, so I used the time to do my homework. Dad was playing his piano, a tune he had written for me when I was younger. It was his way of welcoming me home from school.

"Would you like me to cook you anything?" mum asked from the kitchen. She could only be talking to me.

"Umm…not tonight, I think I'll go hunting later instead. Thanks though" I replied. I hadn't been hunting all week, not that I really needed to as I could survive on human food too. But everyone agreed it was best if I kept it up, so I wouldn't let the urge grow and overwhelm me when I happened to be amongst humans with nobody to hold me back.

It did smell terrific walking around school. I loved smelling everybody's different scents. It was amazing how people could smell so different, yet all so delicious. The only odd thing I had found was that Josephine and Dawnafus had the same scent. I didn't think it was terribly strange though, they were twins after all.

After I had finished my homework, which only took me twenty minutes, I went to see my Grampa Carlisle.

He was in his study, so I popped in for a moment to discuss what I had learnt at school today. He liked to know how I was getting on, then he'd test my memory by quizzing me on what I had just said. He seemed uncertain that my memory would last, as if my human side might take over one day. After question time he took my measurements.

Apparently I had slowed right down in my development, but I hadn't quite stopped. My hair now grew at the same speed a human's would, but the rest of me; my height, width etc., were still growing, albeit extremely slowly. Carlisle expected me to stop in the next few months, but he kept checking, just to be sure.

Finally I heard what I had been listening out for subconsciously all evening. Jacob. My Jacob.

I ran downstairs and through the door in seconds and leapt into his arms. We hugged for a few minutes, breathing each other in, then I held his face and showed us hunting. He let me go and ran to the house, only to remove his work t-shirt then return and take my hand.

Then we ran together into the forest to hunt.

As we ran, I filled him in on my day, then asked about his. We both fell quiet when we smelt food was close.

After the hunt, we went back to the cottage and I had to say goodnight. Dad was ok with us being together…just not under his roof.

As I lay in my bed my eyes struggling to stay open, I thought about tomorrow. We would be staying at Billy's for the night. It was so much better when we could be together without my father hearing everything we wanted to do..

* * *

**A/N I have almost finished the next chapter, so it should be going up either later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**Please hit the little button and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON!

**A/N I promised it ASAP so here's the next chapter! WARNING! contains a Lemon! (this one goes out to all those who love Jake!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

After lunch in the big Cullen house, I let Jake drive us to his dad's in my car. As Alice had predicted, the weather was its usual bleak drizzle. If it weren't Alice that had said so, I wouldn't believe there was any chance of sun tomorrow.

We arrived to find Sue and Seth were round. After my initial hug with Billy, Seth gave me a huge squeeze. Sue however had never really liked me. She blamed my parents for her children's change, and still held a grudge. She tried to ignore most of my family, which was pretty difficult since she was seeing my Grandad Charlie. Of course, she loved Jacob, and gave him a welcoming hug.

"How's Leah? Have you heard from her lately?" Jake asked. She hadn't taken her wolf form since she moved away, so none of the pack could contact her the usual way.

"She called the other day. Apparently, California is great. She really loves the sunshine." Sue answered. "Well I guess I'd better be off. Are you coming Seth?" she had turned towards the door, eager to get away from me I guess.

"Yeah, guess so. But I'll be running. Think I'll drop in on Sam and Emily, see if they need any help with the baby."

"See you later" Jake replied. He would be out on patrol after dinner for a bit. Although there hadn't been any threats for years.

After a couple of hours casually watching some TV and catching up with Billy, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I had always been told to treat this house like my second home…or third I suppose, so I made it my duty to cook every now and then.

I put on the hobs and chopped up some vegetables. I decided to cook stew and dumplings. It was one of Billy's favourites.

We ate at the table, Billy asking me about school and my new friends. I told him about Dawnafus and Josephine and how they would be meeting us tomorrow at the beach. When he heard that the weather was going to be lovely he called up my Grandad Charlie and planned a fishing trip.

After dinner I cleaned up, Billy went to the living room and Jacob went off to meet the pack and do his bit on patrol. Now Sam had a child, he was happy to let Jacob take on most of the patrol duties, but they would still keep each other up to date on everything.

When I had cleaned the dishes and put everything away, I went to my Jacob's room. I didn't put the light on, I could see perfectly fine in the dark. I made my way over to the chest of drawers, and picked up the MP3 player lying on top. It had been a gift to me my first Christmas from my dad.

As I hummed along melodiously to the tune, I undressed and put on my basic silk nighty. I settled down and made myself comfortable, then lay watching out the window. I could still hear all the noises around me, even with the earplugs in. I could hear Billy talking to the TV, he didn't agree with what the presenter had to say. I could hear birds calling and the trees rustling in the wind. A few songs later, I heard what I was really listening for. Howling.

He was coming home! I darted up and placed the mp3 player back in its spot on the chest of drawers, then climbed back into bed.

Moments later my Jacob came in the front door. He said goodnight to Billy, then came in the room. Jake stopped for a moment, as he always did for some reason, and stared at me, his face relaxing and turning into the huge grin I loved so much. His grin was infectious, and I smiled back as he made his way over to me.

He came and lay next to me on the bed, then planted kisses on my head.

"Missed you Ness" he whispered into my hair.

"Missed you more Jake" I whispered back, looking into his eyes, hooded with lust.

I rolled onto my side so we could kiss properly. He lifted me slightly up in one arm as our tongues battled against one another. I ran my hands down his body slowly, then took him in my hands and started pumping, he was already raring to go, but I didn't want to start quite yet.

His hand moved up my thigh, then he inserted a couple of fingers into me. My breath hitched at first then I sighed into his mouth. We were both moving our bodies against each other's hands for extra effect. He pulled his face away from mine and started teasing my nipples with his tongue. I gasped as the warmth from his breath and hands worked their magic. I had to have him in me soon, I wouldn't last much longer like this.

I put my hand against his face and showed him what I needed. He pulled his hand away and lay on his back while I climbed on top. I moaned as he slid in to me, warmth taking over the lower half of my body. It felt divine. He held my lower back with one arm and pulled me down to kiss him with the other. I rocked my body as we kissed passionately, before sitting up and bucking as hard and fast as I could. He let out a small groan.

I loved it when I made him groan. It turned me on even more. He moved his free hand and starting rubbing me as I bucked into him. I would be finished very soon.

As I reached my limit I leant forward and clenched the sheets, my body quivered as I sighed his name. "Jacob…uhhh"

He kept rubbing and bucking slightly to enhance the feeling, then he took my now limp hand in his, pushed himself into me and groaned aloud.

I slumped forward onto him, both of us breathing heavily and grinning madly, and we fell into blissful sleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter I know...but I got everything I wanted to happen into it! _Please _let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just a reminder: Twilight isn't mine! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I awoke bathed in sunlight from the window. Jake was snoring beside me still, so I put my hand to his face and played him a repeat of what we had fallen asleep to. I heard his heartbeat quicken and his lips curl into a smile. He opened his eyes to look at me and quirked an eyebrow.

I could hear Billy moving around the house, so I shook my head. How embarrassing it would be to have him hear us! Instead, with my hand still against him, I showed us getting something to eat.

With a groan, my Jacob got up and put on his shorts. He loved it when the sun was shining as he didn't have to wear a top to fit in. he could go without, just how he liked it. I liked it too, I thought with a private giggle.

I put on some cargo shorts and a vest top and went to help him make breakfast.

While we were eating, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jake asked.

"Oh, hi... Yeah we are… Sure, sure. Here you go." he passed it over to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ness! So I checked on your friends, and since their day disappears soon, I guessed they're meeting up with you two. And I also gathered that since you're at Billy's you'll be going to the beach…so you should pack a beach ball." my aunt spoke so fast she said it all within seconds.

"Umm, OK Alice. How do you know we need it though? You can't see any of us if me or Jake is there.." I asked.

Alice usually found some way of figuring out what people were going to do, even if Jake or I would be with them, which would block out that person's future to her. She sometimes just got us to decide that we would sit in a corner and ask people not to disturb us or something, then everyone else would have a future again.

"Well, I can see who else is going to be at the beach. I think a beach ball would come in handy… but anyway, I'll see you later. Let me know how it all goes!"

"OK Alice, thanks for the tip. See you tonight." we hung up and I filled Jake in on what she had said as we finished eating.

After breakfast we made our way slowly to the beach, it was almost eleven already. I had brought a backpack with me with suntan lotion, a towel and the beach ball. It was considered more normal to have a bag of such things at the beach, so even though I didn't need the lotion or a towel (Jake being so warm I usually dried off by the end of a kiss) I brought them so there weren't any unnecessary questions.

I heard a car pull up and smelt the twin's scent on the breeze, so we walked up the hill to meet them. I could see awe in both their faces when they saw my Jacob for the first time.

"Whoa, hello up there" Dawnafus said with a smile. Then as a flash of horror crossed her face, she added "Sorry, I guess you get that a lot." I smiled at her, they didn't have to worry.

"Only a couple of hundred times" Jake laughed.

"Let's go down to the beach," I said drawing both Josephine's and Dawn's eyes away from Jacob for a moment. They were obviously surprised at his size. He was after all six foot seven, pretty big for a guy his age.

We made our way back down to the beach and put our stuff down by the driftwood. Then Dawnafus and I went for a walk along the shore.

"So how was the date?" I asked. I could see Dawnafus was almost buzzing to tell me.

"It went really well. You were right I loved the hockey." she beamed.

"I told you it was good. So what happened after?"

"Well he drove me home and we got into some pretty heavy petting.. But we've only been at school a week. I didn't want to do something then get known as a bike or something.." I could see her point. Gossip was vicious at high school, as I had found out the hard way.

We talked a bit more as we made our way back. When we were about twenty feet away, Dawnafus tugged on my arm and pointed to some boys who had come onto the beach behind us. I spotted that same blonde guy from school immediately.

"That's the bloke Josephine likes" Dawnafus said pointing him.

"He's cute" he was quite toned and his dirty blonde hair shone golden in the sun. He was obviously nowhere near as gorgeous as my Jacob was though.

"I wish I could come up with some way to force her to talk to him. I don't think she's noticed how he stares at her too."

"I've got an idea, I have a ball in my bag," I said as I thought about what Alice had said on the phone. "So that's why Aunt Alice told me to bring a ball," I muttered to myself. I saw Dawnafus give me an odd expression but she shook her head slightly and let me carry on with my plan.

"Do you want to play too?" I asked.

"I'd rather watch. She'll only blame me otherwise. Besides I'm half-way through a great book."

We were giggling when we reached the driftwood and Jake looked up with a questioning expression. I took the ball out of my bag, and leant on his shoulder showing him the scheme Dawnafus and me had just come up with. He chuckled to himself as I pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, Josephine, fancy a bit of a throw about?" I asked with my best innocent smile.

"Yeah, ok." She still managed to watch her dream guy while she walked over to an empty patch with me and Jacob. I led us closer to the boys, I could throw hard, but I wanted it to look a little accidental not just freakish.

We stood in a triangle and chucked the ball to each other. Jacob and me were throwing it pretty hard and fast between us, but kept it light for Josephine. She didn't seem to have a lot of upper body strength. Of course, she was only human.

I watched as the guys were moving around playing their own game and saw out of my peripheral vision that her fancy guy was at the right angle I needed him to be.

"Go long!" I called to Josephine and I threw the ball. I threw it much to fast for her to catch it, as planned, and it went sailing straight past her face, then hit the blonde guy in the back of the head.

Josephine watched it hit him, then ran over to get the ball back. I saw her almost freeze when she saw who it was. I heard her apologising, and with a smile, I jogged over to Dawnafus.

"It worked!" she squealed. These two could get excited over such little things!

"I told you it would." I laughed. I turned my ear to Josephine and…Chris, he had just introduced himself. They were obviously nervous about talking to each other, and soon enough ran out of things to say. "Well I better go save her," I said as I jogged in Jo's direction.

"Hey Josephine" I called. I didn't want to really interrupt them. They said an awkward goodbye and she ran back to us holding the ball and stumbling on the sand.

She was flushed from embarrassment or nerves, and looked at me as if to tell me off. However, before she could say anything, she squeaked. I laughed as I took the ball from her and we walked back to the driftwood.

"I'm hungry, who's up for lunch?" Jake asked. The wolves ate so much food; it was a wonder how he hadn't become obese.

Dawnafus offered to drive us, and we went to the local diner. As we ate our food (I had an omelette, eggs had always been a favourite of mine), my Jacob and Dawnafus started talking cars. I was glad one of my new friends had something in common with my boyfriend, at least he wouldn't feel left out when we went out as a group.

Then Josephine asked how Jake and I had met. We shared a knowing look and I held his hand. It would have looked like an innocent gesture to them, but I was showing Jake what to say, so we had the same story in mind.

"Umm... Well our families go way back. I've known Ness since she was born. Our parents always knew we would end up together." He answered. He leant over and kissed my forehead and we smiled at each other.

Jake had known me since I was born, sure but my parents had never been at all acceptive of the arrangement at first. After the Volturi problem when I had only been a few months old, mom had come to terms with it and let it be. Apparently, there had been some sort of tension between my dad and Jacob though, so it was a lot harder for him to accept jake into the family. I don't think it helped that he could hear our thoughts, which weren't always pure when it came to each other…

"She's my brown eyed girl" he smiled before he turned and we kissed lightly. When I looked back at the twins, I noticed they were both looking at my eyes with a new intensity. I guess that human's don't take in every scrap of information straight away, so I didn't feel embarrassed.

Then the conversation turned to cars again between jake and Dawnafus so Josephine and I started our own separate conversation. We talked about how we could get Chris to talk to her again, she went on for a while telling me how gorgeous he was, then we talked about classes. That subject quickly returned to Josephine's gym class, in which Chris would be there. I laughed as she turned every subject back to Chris. It was fascinating to see how her mind worked. Of course, when I had the chance I always talked about my Jacob.

After the meal, Dawnafus offered to drive us home. We declined and I said we had to get some more food on the way home. This was true in its own right. Since it was Monday tomorrow, I thought it best that I should go hunting again, to keep away the thirst that all the humans brought on in me.

They drove off and when it was clear me and Jake held hands and ran into the forest. No matter how much fun I had with my new friends, running always elated me. The freedom and speed, was exhilarating.

We ran until we reached the forest nearer to my house. I caught a scent, but it wasn't food, it was Alice. Just next to it, I could smell Jasper's scent too. They smelt fresh. They must be out hunting too.

I grabbed Jacob's arm, showing him through my power, us following the scent...but deciding when we had found them that we would just turn away again and leave them undisturbed. If we chose anything else, Alice would see her future disappear and know we were coming.

We moved as swiftly and quietly as we could manage, still keeping our senses ready to find food. I heard a crack of a branch above me, and as I turned to look, saw a beautiful small figure leap down. I hit the ground and rolled away just as Alice landed. We looked at each other and giggled.

"You're getting better, but you still can't focus properly on _not _catching me," she laughed as we got up and walked over to where Jasper and Jake stood smiling, watching us.

"I'll get you one day." I answered and poked my tongue out at her.

We split up again and went about our actual hunting trip. I only managed to find deer today, but drained two of them in preparation for the week ahead.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Hit the button and let me know!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up Monday morning with a groan. I could see what everyone meant when they said I would be living for the weekends now I was at school.

I put on some skinny jeans and a ruby red halter neck that, according to Alice, 'enhanced the copper in my hair'.

I left my room to find a note. My parents were already at the big Cullen house. I left the house and was greeted by a huge hug and kiss from my Jacob. Best way to start the day, ever.

After breakfast and Alice tweaking with my outfit a little like usual, I drove to school. The morning went by so slowly. But soon enough it was time for lunch.

"Are you and Jake doing anything this Friday night?" Dawnafus asked as we left the classroom.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I was sure the only plans I had was homework and hunting.

"I just thought it might be nice for you, Jake, Darcy and me to go out together. Maybe we could go see a movie and then go eat?" she seemed tentative, as if I'd say no. I knew Jake would love any plans that involved food, and I wanted to see what this Darcy guy was like.

"Sounds good to me" I replied enthusiastically.

"How do you want to do it? I could drive"

"How about I drive? Give you and your bloke some room in the back" I winked.

Before she could reply, someone grabbed her and spun me around. A tall-ish, dark-haired guy kissed her on the lips before smirking "afternoon gorgeous".

"Hey you" Dawnafus replied trying to kiss him again. There was something ever so odd about this guy's scent. It was mixed, part familiar, part new.

"Umm, Dawnafus I believe we have company" he said with a gesture towards me. "Hi, I'm Darcy."

"Nessie. I've heard a lot about you," I answered, shaking his hand. I could see Dawnafus blushing already.

"All good I hope" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Nessie and I were just talking about going out this Friday night on a double date. What do you think?" she answered quickly, hiding her face slightly.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. So, what do you want to go and see? Just remember that us guys don't want to see a chick flick" I smiled to myself. Jacob would see whatever I wanted at the cinema and I would do the same for him. How selfish humans could be.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that new horror film. It's got something to do with twins. Looks good" she said looking up at him hopefully.

"OK. Well I've got to go ladies. I'll see you tomorrow in English." He kissed her quickly then walked in the opposite direction to the cafeteria. His movement wafted his scent in my direction momentarily. Once again I was slightly confused by it. It was manly, but sweet..

"He's really sweet," I said thinking out loud. I noticed my mistake as soon as it slipped out, but I hoped Dawnafus thought I meant his personality.

"And he's really hot" she giggled, still chancing glances back in his direction as we carried on towards lunch.

…

That week went by almost the same as the last, but with a few less stares. Apparently, most people seemed to have forgotten last week's gossip and moved on to other topics. Luckily, these didn't concern me, so I was content.

I had filled Jake in on the double date and he seemed genuinely excited. It was a film he had on his list to see, and as I suspected he was also looking forward to the meal afterward.

As the week went on, each lunchtime we would all be sat together, talking class, homework and boys, when Chris would walk in and pass our table to get to his.

Josephine would stare at him first, and then when he looked over at her, she would look away embarrassed and flushed. If she looked up again, he would be the one that turned away. They would always manage to sit at their tables so they could see each other, but never actually look at each other at the same time. It was fascinating.

Friday evening I drove home from school and put on the outfit Alice had set out ready for me. She had dressed me in a black skirt that fell just above the knee and a white long sleeved t-shirt. I finished it off with chunky black accessories and ankle boots. Josephine would be proud, I thought to myself. I really had to introduce them sometime.

Once Jacob had come home and showered, we picked up Dawnafus and Darcy then I drove us to the cinema. The film was really quite creepy. I had thought that being a mystical creature myself I would be able to handle anything. However, it was that fact that made it scary. If I existed, could the ghouls in the movie? I jumped at the jumpy bits and screamed with Dawnafus.

I enjoyed it immensely. As did Jacob.

"I still can't believe the way you guys screamed at the scene when the train went past," he laughed as he stuffed steak into his mouth. I smiled shyly, a bit embarrassed that it had scared me.

We laughed about the film some more over our food, then we got up to leave.

Me and Jacob walked in front to give the other couple some space, but even though Dawnafus and Darcy were whispering, we could hear every word.

"Dawnafus, I'm disappointed that I can't take you home with me tonight and pleasure you." He murmured to her.

"Me too." She giggled quietly back.

I smiled up at Jake and through our held hands I showed him and me doing exactly that.

I drove us home as quickly as I could without breaking too many speeding laws, and as we got out of the car, I thought a message to dad. "Don't wait up, we're going for a run.." I couldn't help slipping a mental picture of Jacob at the end, and heard his disgusted remark from inside the house.

Laughing together, we raced into the forest, and spent most of the night rolling around together.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are as good as rolling around in the forest with Jake ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just want to apologise for the wait for this chapter! had a busy bank holiday weekend and have been trying to actually work at work instead of write!! (hehe) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The weekend flew by, as I expected it would. After the date on Friday night, I went away for the weekend with my parents. We did this every now and then so we could spend time outside together.

Dad had driven us to Seattle, where Alice had promised cloud cover all day, and we went for a walk around town with a touch of shopping. It was great to spend time with my parents, although when anyone asked, (like a sales assistant who was very good at her job and managed to sell me and Mom two new outfits each, and shoes to match) then we were sisters.

Too soon though, it was Monday again. I looked forward to seeing my friends, but was already starting to wish the weekend was longer.

As I walked in to my first class, a familiar scent tickled my senses. It was jumbled with a few others, so I couldn't place who it belonged to, but I recognised its sweetness. It was definitely what I had smelled on Darcy when I had met him the first time. As I mulled it over, I walked to my desk and took my books out.

I looked around the room to see who it could belong to, trying to look bored. Humans seemed to get defensive if they caught you staring. In the back corner were a group of girls. I knew the Sophie to be the 'ring leader' as it were, and the others were Heather, Fiona and Michelle. However, there was no way I could define which of the girls owned the particular scent, as they always travelled round together.

The teacher came in and the lesson started. I put the troubling thought of scents to the back of my mind, as we took it in turns to stand and read out our short essays.

Finally it was lunch. Dawnafus and I walked to the cafeteria and she sat at our regular table while I bought a chocolate cake that caught my eye. I wasn't usually one for cakes, but this was looking much more palatable than one I had tried before.

As I sat down Clare and Laura came in to join us. It was usual for Stacey and Ryan to be late for lunch, and then to be a bit flushed and smiley. After a couple of minutes Dawnafus looked around and with an excited voice pointed out Josephine by the counter, talking to he crush, Chris.

"It's about time," Clare added. "Looks like my little talk worked." she wore a triumphant smile, as did Dawnafus and I, and we watched the two of them making small talk as he lead her to an empty table.

I could hear them talking about him being in a band, and watched her face as she listened intently to his every word. They looked so good together, I really hoped things worked out in their favour.

When lunch was ending the girls and me walked out of the cafeteria and waited for Josephine to come out too. I heard her frantic beating heart (she was ecstatic, bless her!) heading towards the door and whispered to Dawnafus that she was coming.

As she stepped through the doors, we all started firing questions and she giggled before she answered. I had heard the whole conversation the first time round, but acted as thought this was all news to me too and gasped and clapped excitedly in all the right places.

The afternoon went by almost as slowly as the morning, with Dawnafus discussing all things boy in biology. She had her audition coming up this week for a play in drama, and was planning to get Darcy to help her out.

By the time I got home, I was exhausted with talking and whenever someone asked me a question, I used my power to answer them instead. I had always preferred to 'talk' that way, as I could get my point across much clearer most of the time. My family were used to hearing me that way too, and seemed to understand my reasons. If they ever questioned me, I just shrugged and answered, "I have a super-power, might as well use it."

On the morning of Dawnafus's audition, as Alice was playing around with my hair like usual, she stopped for a moment and her eyes glazed over. When she came back to the present, she had a knowing smile on her face.

"You'd better hang around for your friend Josephine after school today. It looks like Dawnafus will be going home a little earlier."

"Will her audition go bad? She's not going to go home upset is she?" I panicked.

"Her audition will be…well…very convincing. I can't see if she'll get the part, as her teacher hasn't made the decision yet. But don't worry, she'll be far from upset when she leaves school." her knowing smile had turned into an impish grin.

"Ok.." before I could ask any more Alice got up and sprinted off. She liked to keep things a surprise for other people, even though she hated surprises herself.

I looked up at Jake, and watched as he scoffed down the remaining food. Then he stood and put on his jacket before planting a bacon-flavoured kiss on my cheek.

"Love you Ness." he whispered as I got up to leave for school.

"Love you too Jake" I smiled.

…

I only saw Dawnafus a couple of times before her audition. She said Darcy had agreed to help her out, and she was getting pretty nervous about it all. I had wished her luck, and tried to think of things to say to boost her confidence a bit.

In one of our afternoon classes, I heard a few girls giggling about how the auditions had gone. Apparently, Dawnafus and Darcy's performance had become a bit too passionate for the teacher to handle and they had left quickly. I understood now why Alice had said she wasn't sure whether Dawnafus would get the part or not.

Before the teacher had a chance to question Dawn's whereabouts, I whispered to him that she had felt sick and been sent home. If he didn't ask, then the sniggering girls at the back would have no chance to say anything.

After school, I hung around like Alice had said and waited for Josephine. I found her looking bemused in the parking lot, and noted that her car was missing.

"Hey Josephine. You OK?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"Umm…yeah. But Dawnafus seems to have left without me.."

"Apparently things went a little too well in the audition scene with Darcy." I explained without giving too much away. "Want me to give you a lift home?"

"That would be great. If you really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? What are friends for anyway?" I answered. The words slipped out, but as I drove Josephine home, I thought about the way it sounded. I had made some really good friends at high school, and was really glad about it. After my first day, I had been anxious about not meeting anyone that would accept me.

But now I had an odd but great vampire family, an absolutely perfect werewolf boyfriend and two human best friends.

* * *

**A/N I have also been working on another story, (a Bella Jake and Edward one) which has diverted my attention somewhat. I will post it up as soon as I am happy with where it is heading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews make me so happy! and strangely, they make me write faster too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry about the wait for updates! Been busy at work, but I promise to keep it coming a bit faster now!  
Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and reviewed! I really appreciate hearing from you all!****Chapter 10**

* * *

The last couple of days of school flew by again with both Dawnafus and Josephine filling me in on what had happened after the audition. Surprisingly I got most of the details from Josephine, as Dawnafus seemed to enjoy keeping people guessing.

The weekend finally arrived and I was sat at home eating cereal on the couch with my Jacob's head on my lap. We had the TV on, as we usually did, but it was turned down low. Mom and dad sat on the other couch, his arm around her, stroking her shoulder gently. Grampa Carlisle was in his study, and Granma Esme was cleaning the kitchen, again.

I loved my home, everyone seemed to exude happiness and content. I finished my bowl and set it on the floor then sat back and started playing with my Jake's hair, stroking it away from his face and running my fingers through it.

I could have stayed like this all day, had it not been for Alice coming down the stairs, jasper a few steps behind her.

"Nessie, the twins were bored this morning and have just decided to go exploring the woodland around their home." she told me. I could hear a subtle hint of something in her voice but couldn't quite place it. My dad's eyes snapped in Alice's direction quickly, obviously knowing what she had seen, and waiting for her to tell me the rest.

She added that they would choose to stray from the path, something I said I always do, and would be in danger because of it.

"When will they be going out?" I asked, slightly panicky. I didn't think my friends would ever go for a walk in the forest by themselves. They never seemed the outdoorsy types.

"In an hour. You'd better head over there soon."

"Ok. You coming Jake?" I asked as he moved so I could stand.

"Of course." he replied with a cheeky grin. I'm not sure what he started thing about, but I could hazard a guess when I heard my dad grumble his name under his breath.

We held each other's hands and ran back to the cottage quickly so I could change out of my pyjamas. I put on a dark green t-shirt, some khaki bottoms and tied my curls into a high ponytail. Then we ran through the woods to the twin's house.

Keeping hidden in the trees by their front door, we waited for them to step out. Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Josephine stepped out. I smacked my hand over my mouth to stifle the laugh as I took in her outfit. She was wearing jeans that cut off just below the knee with trainers and a jumper. She only had a summer jacket on, but had an umbrella in her left hand. Sure, it all matched, even the umbrella, but she was going to be so cold in no time! Fashion always came first with that girl.

As she stepped out and put up the umbrella, Dawnafus came into view. She wasn't much better off, obviously being dressed by Josephine for the last few weeks had brushed off on her. She had on a thinker looking jumper and much warmer looking coat, with jeans tucked into wellies. Once again it all matched, and once again the only protection from the weather was an umbrella.

Jake looked at me and shook his head with a smile.

"Those two are nuts." he whispered with a quiet chuckle.

I giggled in response and we made our way deeper into the forest to stay out of sight.

We followed them around for a couple of hours, with nothing dangerous happening, when I caught the scent. Mountain Lion. I felt the vampire inside me squirm and my ears pricked with more intention than before.

"Predator to the north east." I whispered to Jake. "Stay with the twins, I'm going hunting."

He gave me a quick kiss, and then I ran off to find the lion before it found my friends.

I climbed the trees and jumped from one to another until I had it walking beneath me. With a lithe jump, I landed just behind it in a crouch. It stopped and turned instantly, sensing a threat. By the time it had turned to see me, I had bound into the air again, landing a few feet in front of the beast's face. It whipped its head back to the front just in time to see my reaching hands.

With a loud snap, I twisted its head and broke its neck. I had never enjoyed drinking when the animal in question stilled bucked or writhed beneath me. I sunk my teeth into the fur around its neck, sensing the still throbbing vessels, and pierced the skin. I gulped the warm oozing liquid down quickly. When I finished, I licked my lips clean and stood to check for any damage to my clothes.

I was blood-free. I shook my head slightly to try to clear my mind from thinking hunter thoughts. I didn't want to smell my friends scent and endanger them with another predator. I ran back to find Jacob and we carried on trailing the girls again in silence.

Not long later Josephine turned to Dawnafus and grumbled.

"This is boring Dawnafus. And my trainers are ruined. Shall we just go back? I could do with a good hot bath." she finished rubbing her calves for emphasis.

"Yeah ok Josephine. It is pretty, but I really don't see why Nessie loves it so much out here."

I smiled to myself, still licking the remaining taste of blood from my teeth. They would never understand the beauty of this place like my family did, but if it kept them safe, I didn't mind.

We made sure they got home again then ran back home ourselves.

Sunday morning I got a call from Dawnafus. She invited me and Jake round to her house to hang out. My dad offered to drive us, but Jacob was going to have a quick catch up with the pack on the way so we decided to run instead.

"How is everyone?" I asked as he ran back to join me and I handed him some clothes.

"Same old. Leah might be coming home for a visit soon according to Seth. Not that we'll see her though. She made it quite clear that she's only really interested in catching up with her mom and Seth."

"Understandable. She's still trying hard to become as human as possible again." I answered as we walked out of the forest and joined the path that lead to the twin's home.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently as someone came to open it. A woman, in her mid forties, answered. She had lovely chocolaty hair with a few blond-grey streaks, and the same grey-blue eyes as the twins.

"Hello Mrs Rittlerup, I'm Nessie and this is Jacob" I smiled politely. Grownups loved me, and she was no exception.

"Hello, very nice to meet you. Come in! The girls are in the living room." she led us through the hallway into a bright room to the right. It was very spacious. Josephine sat on the sofa, with Dawnafus on the floor in front of her, braiding her hair. When they saw us come in, the hair was forgotten and they both jumped up to greet us with hugs.

We spent the afternoon giggling and playing sports games on the Wii. Me and Jake tried so hard not to take advantage of our inhuman speed and agility, but after a while it became apparent that our competitive sides had taken over.

In the end, we beat the girls by miles, but they seemed to be having fun watching us against each other, and we all enjoyed ourselves.

When it started getting dark outside we went to leave and hugged the twins goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!" they called as we walked down the road. I took Jake's hand in mine and we raced each other home. I had thrown a couple of games so he didn't sulk in front of the girl's, but I wasn't going to go so easy on him this time.

* * *

**A/N Will try and get the next chapter up in the next day or two. It just needs a bit of tweaking :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Isn't that Darcy?" I whispered into Josephine ear. It was Tuesday and we were walking to lunch together. The scent had caught my attention first. When I looked up to see who it belonged to, my mind already telling me it would be Darcy, I was pleased and upset to discover him walking alongside Sophie.

I knew his scent had been mingled with another's when I met him the first few times, and I hadn't yet discovered who it had belonged to, since the girls I suspected always hung around in a clique.

"Who's that he's with?" Jo asked me, craning her neck to try and see for herself.

"I think it's Sophie," I answered. Josephine looked at me expecting some more details. "She's in a couple of classes with me. She's a bit...well...snobby, to put it politely."

"So what's she doing with Darcy?" I wasn't sure if she was asking me or herself, so I kept my thoughts to myself.

Before we could worry about the couple's intentions anymore, Josephine tugged me over to a locker, where Chris was stood smiling at her.

I stood there while they made small talk, smiling when she introduced me, and rolling my eyes when she told him about my boyfriend, rather unsubtly. Did she really think I'd look at any other guys when I had the most perfect looking man on earth who loved me more than life itself?

When he walked away, Josephine slumped and held onto my shoulder to keep her standing.

With a laugh, I wrapped my arm around her waist and asked with sarcasm "Shall we go get some lunch now?"

…

That evening after school, Dawnafus dropped Josephine at home, before following me back to Jacobs, so he could install a radio in her car. We waited in his garage, doing a bit of homework, until he came home.

"Hey babe" he said as I kissed him. "Hey Dawnafus. Lets see what we can do for your car shall we?" he grinned at the thought of working on such a beautiful car.

I really didn't get the fascination, so when the conversation turned pure cars, I excused myself and went inside to get a drink. Billy was in the kitchen too, so I sat down and we talked about Dawnafus and Leah's possible visit to Forks.

A few minutes later, I heard a thump. It sounded like someone falling, and I ran back out to the garage to see what was going on. I walked in to find Jacob rushing over to dawn, who was lying unconscious on the floor. As she came to, she opened her eyes and called out.

"Something's wrong with Josephine!" her face had gone pale.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, worrying for my friend. How could she know what Josephine was doing?

"It's why I blacked out. Because she did," she mumbled. Her eyes were watering, and before I could do anything, my phone began to vibrate.

"Hang on a minute" I said taking it out and looking at the screen. Alice.

"Who are you calling?" she said in a shaky voice. I decided to lie; I wasn't going to tell her who was really on the phone.

"Umm.. The hospital, to see if they have had anyone brought in matching Josephine's description" I said opening the phone and walking out of the shed quickly. I heard her mumble and her breath catch again, before I answered the phone.

"Alice? Have you seen anything happen to Josephine?" I asked my voice quick and quiet.

"I..oh how did you know? I wouldn't have been able to see it if you were there." she answered confused.

"Dawnafus just collapsed, she says it's because Josephine did too. I told her I would call the hospital to cover for your call." I explained feeling just as confused.

"Well yes. She fell, Carlisle will see her when she reaches the hospital, but she won't get there for another twenty minutes. If Dawnafus goes now she'll get there before her sister."

"I'll stall her. Is Josephine ok?"

"She's cut her head but it's only small, and she's sprained her ankle. Carlisle will probably keep her in for observation, humans have delicate heads. But other than that, she's fine. She'll heal fast."

"Thanks Alice, I'll go and tell Dawnafus. See you later." I snapped shut the phone and walked back into the shed. Dawnafus was sat in the car seat now looking nervous, and too pale.

"How bad is she?" she asked, her head whipping up to look at me almost as quick as if she were part of my family.

"It's nothing that serious. She fell. She's sprained her ankle and has got a tiny cut on her head from where she hit the ground. Their probably going to keep her in for observation over night, just to be on the safe side." I explained slowly, biding time. I walked over to Jake and held his hand briefly, filling him in on the conversation between Alice and me.

"I need to go to the hospital," Dawnafus stated. She started to move, about to climb over to the driver's seat.

"You may as well let Jake finish installing your stereo, he's only going to be about ten more minutes. Besides their probably still treating Jo and you won't be able to see her yet." I interrupted her movements. She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, then let it slide and stayed where she was.

Still holding Jake's hand, I warned him to take his time. He nodded, as if to acknowledge my thoughts and Dawnafus's action of resignation in one go, then climbed back in and finished installing her radio.

"All done" Jake announced with proudness fifteen minutes later. The accident hadn't done anything to upset him when he was allowed to work on a car he admired.

"Thanks. I better go" Dawn got into the driver's seat quickly. I needed to keep her from the hospital for another few minutes at least.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you. Keep you company?" I asked. Her body language answered before her words did.

"No. It's alright, I'm gonna pop home and pick up Mum. It's already quite late and she's probably worried about us." I let out a small sigh of relief. If she was going home first, she wouldn't get to the hospital for another ten minutes anyway, so the timing worked out fine.

We stood back and watched her go, before I reached in and picked out my phone again.

I called Alice, but her line was busy, so I text her instead.

**D just left, will be picking up her mom 1st. I'll be home soon. R x**

With that I got into my car, letting Jacob drive us, and we went back home.

After filling everyone in on my first hand experience with Dawnafus's reaction, I went out hunting with my parents. It was the last time I would see them for a while since they were going away on a second honeymoon that night.

Once we had sustained our appetites, we headed back to the cottage.

"Now be good while we're away, ok darling?" mum said as she pushed a lock of my hair out of my face.

"You know I will. I always have been a good kid" I smiled.

"We'll miss you Ness." dad said with a hug.

I went to bed and mom tucked me in like she used to, and they both kissed me goodnight before leaving. I fell asleep quickly, but was woken when Jacob's warm body climbed into my bed next to me. Snuggling together we fell back to sleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N because you've been so patient, i'll be sticking up the next chapter tonight too! Any minute now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N told you I would! Here you go :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When I got to school the next day, it seemed like everyone already knew about Josephine's accident. Once again, I was amazed at how quickly an interesting piece of gossip could travel.

I had students that I'd never met coming up to me when Dawnafus wasn't around to ask if Josephine was OK. It made me smile to know so many people cared, until I heard one couple walking away muttering loud enough for my super hearing to pick up.

"Well that's boring. She didn't even break anything!"

With a scowl at their backs, I turned back to what I was doing. The gossip died down almost as fast as it had spread. By third period, hardly anybody even mentioned her anymore.

I got to biology and sat waiting for Dawnafus. I hadn't actually seen her since last night when she rushed off, but when she came into the classroom, her smile threw me.

"Hi Dawnafus. Why are you looking at me like that?" she looked like she was about to try and work some precious information out of me.

"Well, Josephine was treated yesterday by a Doctor Cullen. Are you related to this Doctor Cullen?" she asked. Ah. Alice had said he would be treating her, but it never occurred to me that they'd question me about him.

"Yes. He's my Grampa..." I began, but I was cut off by her unbelieving laugh, as if I had said a joke.

"Nessie, if you're going to lie at least make it possible. There's no way that guy is old enough to be your Grandpa." I knew my friends obviously didn't know the truth, but I didn't like being accused of lying. He was old enough to be my grandpa twenty times over. Not that I was going to say that.

"It's complicated. I'd rather not get into if you don't mind." I answered with a finality to my tone.

"Okay" she mumbled. Just on time to save us from an uncomfortable silence, Mr Banner came in and the lesson began.

My Grampa forgotten, we got on with our work giggling and finishing first as always.

...

The next day, Josephine came back to school. The gossip level rose, then fell again when everyone saw her and found out she was actually fine. I shook my head as I thought about strange human ways.

I was sat at lunch with the usual crowd and it seemed the topic of conversation had moved on to more important issues than Josephine's health.

Clothes.

I smiled and got into it too. Josephine did seem normal, you wouldn't even know she had hurt herself if it wasn't for the healing graze on her forehead.

"Looks like it's just you and me left then Ness." Josephine said to me. Dawnafus had just finished describing her outfit for and upcoming Halloween fancy dress party. Josephine and I were the last two from the table to choose an outfit. "Is Jacob coming?"

"Of course" I answered. He wouldn't let me go to a big party without being there to 'protect' me. Not that I needed it, but I always wanted him with me anyway.

"Why don't you do a joint fancy dress idea?" she suggested. Her words brought pictures to my mind of two people in a giant horse.

"I am not going as a horse's butt!" I laughed in mock terror.

"No! I meant go as a couple! Like Beauty and the Beast or Fred and Wilma Flintstone?" she backtracked.

"There's no way either of them could be a beast" Dawnafus added before I could answer. "They're such a gorgeous couple!"

"Thanks Dawnafus" I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks burning slightly. It embarrassed me that humans saw me as so beautiful. Couldn't they see my unruly curls? My bland brown eyes?

As Josephine and Dawnafus moved on to discuss what she could wear, I thought about the suggestions they had made. I would mention it to Jacob later.

…

When I told Jacob about the costume ideas he laughed. He loved the idea of wearing a caveman outfit. Wearing fur was so natural for him, it was quite ironic.

We were in my parents old bedroom, which had become more my second bedroom since they moved into the cottage, when Alice heard us and came in, dragging jasper behind her. She decided before we could object that she would design and create our costumes for us.

As we discussed the designs of our outfits, Esme walked in.

"Ah Nessie. I got a phone call from the twin's mother earlier. she's going away on a business trip to Boston for a few days and asked if we would be able to look after the girls."

My face lit up, and I could see Alice's doing the same. We looked at each other and shrieked like real teenage girls.

"Slumber party!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at us, and Jasper grinned as he felt our excitement.

Granma explained that they would be coming round after the Halloween party. They could sleep in my parent's old room, and I would stay in Emmet's and Rosalie's. I would be the only one allowed in their room, as Aunt Rosalie was easily irritated, but had a soft spot for me.

While Jake went to help Esme cook some dinner, me and Alice went to make up the bedroom ready for our guests.

"It's a shame mom and dad are away, I really wanted them to meet the twins. Although there would have been a lot of questions."

"Yeah, but they have been looking forward to this break for a while now, since their last honeymoon was cut short" she smirked at me, and I blushed, feeling guilty.

"How are they anyway? Can you see what they're going to do tomorrow?"

"I can...but I promised Edward I wouldn't. It's a honeymoon Ness, they asked for a bit of privacy."

"Oh. Eww!" I blushed again, this time with disgust at realising exactly what my parents would be doing for the next couple of weeks. I know they're in love, and I could talk sex with Alice so easily. But it was different with my parents. Gross.

Alice giggled at my expression and handed me some folded clothes.

"What are these for?"

"I'm saving them the embarrassment of wearing tatty jeans they're packing for the day after the party. You know how I feel about holey jeans and oversized jumpers."

I smiled and thought about the old arguments she and my mother used to have about clothes. Mom never wanting to dress in anything other than comfy jeans and regular t-shirts, and Alice only ever wearing named brand dresses and fitted trousers.

When we had made the beds, I joined the whole family for a hunting session. Jacob had to meet with the pack for their weekly catch up, and I was eager to find out if Leah would definitely be returning or not. If she was I would need to stay away from Billy's for a while.

I went to bed that night, hardly sleeping because of all the pent up excitement for the weekend ahead. My first human party, and then my two best friends meeting my family for the first time!

* * *

**A/N please review and let me know what you think of my story so far. It really makes me smile when I get an message from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Finally I have finished catching up with my other story!! Which means I will FINALLY update said other story too! Woop!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Saturday went by in a blur. At lunch Jake took me hunting one last time before the party. I wasn't sure if there would be alcohol, but I wanted to drink if there was. Vampires couldn't get drunk, but I was half-human, so it had an effect on me. However, I didn't want to get wasted then accidentally bite a friend or something. So hunting was the necessary precaution to satiate my thirst in that sense.

It had been arranged that Jake and I would go round to the twin's house and Dawnafus would be driving us to the party, then back to mine afterwards.

About an hour before we were planning on leaving, Jacob and I were just snuggled on the sofa kissing each other softly, when Alice called down the stairs.

"OK you two! Your costumes are ready!"

We looked at each other and sighed, if we didn't go up now, there would be hell to pay. We went up to Alice's room hand in hand; I couldn't help my excited thoughts leaking through my palms to Jacob. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

As we walked in Alice grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him to Jasper's side of the bed. She handed him a pile of leopard print material, and pushed him out of the room again in one swift movement. Then she took my hand and dragged me over to her side of the bed. Laid on it was a leopard print bikini top and brown tutu skirt with leopard print round the top. There were also some printed socks.

"Cool" I said as I picked up the pieces and held them against me looking in the mirror.

"And here's your boots" Alice said handing me some knee high brown boots. "Now go and try it on!" She sounded so excited, and I couldn't help feel it too. I grabbed everything and ran out the room to the bathroom.

I put on the top and skirt, they fitted perfectly. Alice was amazing. I pulled on the socks then the boots, leaving a couple inches of sock leopard print peeking at the top. I looked so hot. I couldn't help checking myself out for a bit before heading back to the room.

I walked in to see Jacob already changed, and playing with a plastic club she had given him too. He stopped the moment he saw me. We stood there grinning and checking each other out.

He was wearing a dress-like outfit in the same print as me. It was one shouldered, enhancing his muscles, and had a jagged cut round the bottom. It had a belt round the middle in the same colour as the club. Alice had to make everything match. He was bare foot, but he was usually like that anyway.

He was gorgeous. I just wanted to rip it off him already. When I turned to thank Alice, I finally noticed that she had changed too. She was wearing a strappy, blue, corset dress that flared out in ruffles at the hips. She had matching blue sparkly wings, strapped around her shoulders and a clip in her short, spiky, black hair.

She looked like a cute little fairy. And, being Alice, she seemed to dance like one too when she moved. It was the perfect outfit for her. She was going to her own party, outside of town, with jasper. Although last year she had gotten all dressed up and not gone anywhere...she just loved an excuse to get a new outfit.

The remaining time was spent sat in front of Alice's vanity mirror, having my hair styled. Then she put on a touch of mascara and lip-gloss and I was allowed to go. I took Jacobs hand in mine, called goodbye to everyone in the house and we ran to Dawnafus's and Josephine's house.

Dawnafus answered the door wearing her angel costume, and laughing at Jake waving around his club. So easily pleased, I thought to him, still holding his hand.

When Josephine came down the stairs wearing a skin-tight nurse's outfit that showed more than a little flesh, I felt something I never had before. It was worry, mixed with a pang of...hatred? and fear. My instincts told me what it was. Jealousy. As soon as I knew that, it disappeared again. I was jealous that my boyfriend might find her more attractive than me, and I knew it was a definite fact, **that** would never happen.

As if to answer my panicked thoughts, Jacob leant down and whispered into my ear.

"You're the only one for me, nobody will ever be as beautiful as you Nessie babe" I blushed slightly and realised I was still holding his hand. Oops. I kissed him on the cheek then went to help the girls take their stuff to the car.

When we got to the party, I went with Josephine to take our jackets to a room that was being used as a cloakroom. We tucked them away, easily reachable, but not too obvious for anyone who wanted to steal one, and went back into the party.

I wasn't sure what type of drink I would like as I hadn't had any experience in the matter before, so I trusted Jake's decision for a Malibu and coke. Josephine swore by it. The taste was delicious, very sweet, but blended well with the brown pop.

We had a couple more rounds and I could feel the alcohol kicking in. the beat from the music went right through me and I found my body moving in time with it. Josephine and Dawnafus joined me and we started dancing wildly. I copied their moves, all of this was so new to me. We were shaking our hips, waving our arms around and flinging our hair. Jacob sat and watched me, a big grin on his face, and waved his plastic club around every now and then too.

While me and Dawnafus carried on dancing, Josephine walked off in the direction of more drink. I looked up just in time to see her walking off with Chris, looking almost smug. I grinned my approval and "whooped" aloud. Dawnafus must have thought it was along with the music and she joined in too.

Looking around at the crowd, I noticed our friends from school. All of them were mingling and dancing, talking or shouting animatedly. I saw Laura, dressed as a bumble bee, with a few people I didn't know, and Stacey with Ryan making out on a couch.

In the other direction I spotted Clare chatting up a tall blond guy. I couldn't tell exactly who it was as they were wearing a mask, covering what I could see of his face. She was dressed as a cat, and had a tail attached to her outfit that she was using to whip him playfully. He didn't seem to be complaining.

The night went on and Dawnafus went off to get another drink. I could tell she was a bit disappointed as we hadn't seen Darcy all evening. When she walked off Jacob pulled on my hand and I twirled into his arms. I was surprised I had managed to stay upright and almost graceful.

I looked up to see him looking back at me. His eyes were hooded with lust and I knew my dancing had been having a good effect on him. I lifted my chin to kiss him as he bent his neck down to me. At once the passion between us ignited. The constant heat emanating from his body soared through me and my hands clamped into his hair, pulling him closer. Our mouths parted and our tongues battled. The beer on his breath tasted delicious. He pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his excitement as he pushed his body closer to me.

We made out for quite a while, I never even noticed that Dawnafus had returned until I heard her and Josephine talking beside us. Without opening my eyes I could tell that Josephine had been busy, and Chris had come over here with her. I peeked a little and noticed their hands were entwined.

I figured we were being a bit rude, but I couldn't stop, kissing Jacob was so intense. I never wanted to stop. Ever.

I heard Josephine introducing Dawnafus to Chris. When Dawnafus implied about what they'd been up to, Josephine changed the topic.

"Where's Darcy? You seem a bit third-wheely with those two." at this I managed to pull my mouth away from Jacobs momentarily and mumble an apology. They seemed a little shocked that I could hear them at all and I panicked for a second that I shouldn't of been able to hear them and I might have given something away about myself. Jacob heard my panic as my hands were all over him, and he pulled me back towards him grumbling quietly that it was OK.

I gave in gladly and our lips crashed back together. He was right; the conversation carried on as though nothing strange had happened at all.

A few minutes later both Jake and I heard the same thing. Sirens. We pulled apart for a moment and listened more intently to be sure. I told him through my palms to take Dawnafus to the car. I would get Josephine and the coats. We had to get out quickly, especially if Grandad Charlie was out there. He'd be devastated to find me at a party with underage drinking.

"Dawnafus, we have to go" Jake explained hurriedly as he pulled her away to the door "police are on their way to crash the party."

His voice drifted away as I ran into the crowd, luckily Jo and Chris were only a few yards from where we had been standing

"Time to go Josephine. Cops are here" I said catching her shoulder "Jake and Dawnafus have gone to get the car. I said we'd get the coats."

"Oh! OK. Well I guess I'll see you at school?"she said to Chris. I stood still and looked away to give the couple a chance to say goodbye.

"Definitely" he smiled. I could see there was a definite spark between them. "I'd better get the guys. See ya later." they kissed then I took the lead as we made our way to the room we had put out coats in.

Before we got there I could hear moans coming from inside the room. It didn't stop me though, this was a high school party after all, and I could smell Chris's scent all over Josephine, so I knew it was almost expected here.

When we reached the door, Josephine heard it too and jokingly told me to cover my eyes as we walked in. I grabbed the coats then noticed she'd stopped moving. Looking up I saw why. There was Darcy his pants by his ankles, getting a blow job from Sophie. She was dressed in a black and red corset and mini skirt, with devil horns rising out of her messed up fiery hair. I suddenly thought about Dawnafus's angel costume and how ironic it all was.

I could feel Josephine's anger and I grabbed her arm to stop her attacking them, we had to get out of here.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him. Only then did he notice we were in the room. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Sophie and started struggling with his trousers. Sophie looked around, then got up and dusted herself off, ready to go back to the party, as if nothing had happened.

"Dawnafus! I can explain.."

"Wrong twin, you prick. Dawnafus is the nice one. You just wait 'til I'm through with you!" wow she was angry. She tried to get to him, fist raised, but I still held her other arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Josephine, we have to go! Cops remember! We'll deal with him later." she nodded and followed me out. When we were outside, I could tell her anger had been replaced with anxiety. I was upset too. I had had suspicions for quite a while now, but said nothing. Now how was Dawnafus going to take this?

I stayed quiet as we got in the car, and so did Josephine at first. But Dawnafus could tell something was up. Jacob looked at me while dawn badgered Josephine about her silence. I held his hand and showed him exactly what we had just witnessed in the coat room. His eyes widened, and I knew he was just as upset about hurting Dawnafus too.

Finally Josephine gave in to Dawn's questioning.

"it's Darcy, Dawnafus." she said in almost a whisper.

"Oh my God, is he OK? He's not hurt is he?"

"No...Umm…Nessie and I went to get the coats. When we got there we found Darcy in there with some girl."

"And?" I was watching her face in the rear view mirror. She seemed relieved...did she know already?

"Well…she was…giving him head."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Good one Josephine" it struck me then, she didn't know, she just didn't believe Josephine.

"I'm telling you the truth Dawnafus" Josephine's voice broke slightly, she was obviously trying not to cry.

"You're drunk Jo and I don't know what you think you saw. I know Darcy wouldn't do that to me. She was probably helping him find something."

"I'm not lying and I'm not drunk." she was almost shouting. "Ask Nessie, she saw it all too." they both looked at me. Josephine with accusing eyes, warning me not to lie. Dawnafus looked doubtful.

"Dawnafus you should listen to your sister."

"Not you too? No! No, he wouldn't do this to me." she was crying now, realisation that we weren't lying hitting her hard.

I thought about what I could do and still holding his hand Jacob heard my idea. He squeezed my hand to let me know he understood and would help me out.

The car was almost quiet now, the only noise was the engine and Dawnafus's sobbing.

"I can show you." my voice sounded loud even though I had barely breathed the words.

I reached forward and held Dawnafus's bare shoulder, then let the images flow from my memory. I only showed her what I had seen from tonight. I didn't want her to think I had known and held out on her.

Before the images had finished, Josephine started screaming. We had all been watching Dawnafus, and not paying attention to the road. We saw a deer standing in front of us, frozen in the headlights, and she swerved to miss it. The car skidded off the road.

"I'm so sorry!" Dawnafus cried just before we went headlong into a tree.

* * *

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think so far. or what you think might happen? Go on, have a guess!**

and if you wanted to see what the outfits in this chapter looked like, I have put up links on my profile page. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The car crashed with a huge bang and the screeching sounds of twisting metal. Glass shattered and the feathers from Dawnafus's wings seemed to burst off of her and into the air. As it was a dry night, Dawn had taken the top down, and now debris scattered all around.

Our seats had shifted forward, although mine had moulded to the shape of my body rather than crush me. I looked at Jake. His head showed signs that it had been bleeding, but there was already a pinkish scar forming. He was jerking his legs out from under the front seat. I could smell more blood, and knowing Jake was OK, I climbed out of the car through a broken window, and went to check on the twins.

Both girls were unconscious, and there was blood everywhere. My mouth started to water at the strong sweet scent, but my stomach twisted at the thought of hurting my friends.

As Jacob yanked open the doors, the resisting groans of metal on metal echoed down the street. We weren't too far from home, which meant nobody would be driving this way. I pulled out my cell and faltered. Who do I call first?

I decided on Grandad Charlie, he would be able to get here quickest and help out with the car.

"Hell..." I cut him off.

"Grandad? I need help. We've crashed. The cars a mess and my friends are really hurt." my words gushed out uncontrollably.

"Nessie? Slow down. Where are you? What happened?"

I filled him in quickly, watching as Jacob laid Josephine down, away from the wreckage and remnants on the road. She seemed OK, just unconscious.

"We'll be right there OK Ness? I need you to stay with the vehicle until I get there."

I ran over to help Jake lift Dawnafus out, and noticed where all the blood was coming from. A large shard of glass protruded from her stomach.

"She needs to get to Grampa quick!"

"I'll carry her babe. We're only a minute away if I go through the wood. Will you be OK here?" it was such the wrong time to notice how sexy his voice was when he took control. I just nodded and pecked him on the cheek, before pulling out my cell again. I needed to warn my family, so they were ready for the smell of temptation.

To my surprise, Alice answered.

"Hello?" her tone suggested she knew there would be trouble.

"Alice! Oh we've crashed and the girls are hurt and dawn's being brought to you now. she's bleeding badly, so I wanted to warn you. I.." this time I was cut off.

"Nessie, what happened? Why did she crash?" I was hoping no one would ask that question, and froze for a moment before whispering. "because of me."

I heard her talking to Carlisle, telling him what was going on, then she came back to me.

"How?"

"I used my ability to show her something."

"While she was driving? Nessie! Why?"

"I didn't know it would shock her so much!"

"Of course it would! She wasn't expecting it"

"I know, I know, but I'm so used to people knowing what it's like…sorry. Can you help her though?"

"Jake's just got here with her. She doesn't look great, but Carlisle wont stop until.."

"Please don't let her die, she's my best friend!"

"We'll do what we can." she sounded sombre, and I couldn't help my eyes welling up a bit.

"OK."

"Is she waking up?" I must have focused on Dawnafus so much I forgot about Josephine, or Alice wouldn't have been able to see her. I looked over to see her eyes fluttering.

"Oh yes she is"

"Be careful with her Ness. Get here soon."

"OK I'll be there as soon as Grandad Charlie turns up." I shut my cell, and rushed over to Josephine, warning her not to move. I couldn't be sure what inner injuries she might have sustained. "My Grandad Charlie is on his way, he's the sheriff, and he'll have someone deal with Dawn's car. We'll take you to my Grampa's then. He's the doctor that saw you when you fell. You've been badly cut and I think you might have some glass still in some wounds."

She took a moment processing this and looking around.

"What did you do to her?" she whispered. After clearing her throat she said louder this time. "What did you do to my sister?"

I looked at her. How could I explain everything? Luckily, sort of, she asked another question while I was still trying to find an answer for the first.

"Where is she?"

"Jacob has taken her to my house. Like I said my Grampa will be able to help." I decided what to do and took a deep breath to ready myself. "I can explain everything that happened." I paused in case she wanted to stop me.

"I have this gift…" I began. she said nothing, so I continued. "I can show people my thoughts, by putting my hands against their exposed skin."

She cocked an eyebrow, and looked pissed off.

"Let me show you.." I looked for her hand. I didn't want to go for her face, as she might have thought I was trying to hurt her.

I showed her my happier thoughts first, trying to show her only images, not using my 'inner voice' as my dad had called it. I showed me and Jake at the beach, then the double date a couple of weeks ago. She drew a sharp breath of surprise when she saw herself with Chris from earlier this evening. I meant to end there but as I pulled away I let slip the last image I had shown Dawnafus. A fresh wave of guilt washed through me.

"What was that?" she murmured, finally breathing normally again.

"Those were some of my memories. The last one is what I showed Dawnafus when we were in the car. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have waited until we stopped or just kept my mouth shut. I'm so sorry" I rushed my words out, and finally my tears began to fall.

"And where is Dawn now?" she asked again. I reminded myself that human memories weren't as clear as vampires, plus she must have been slightly shocked.

"Jacob has taken her back to my family's house." I had finished my short burst of tears.

"How?"

"Umm...he carried her.. Oh here comes my Grandad Charlie!" glad to change the subject. I could hear the engine, and make out the lights reflecting off the damp trees. I had obviously said it a bit too soon as Josephine looked confused, as she searched for any sign of a police car.

They pulled up and Grandad got out. So did another man I didn't know.

"Grandad!" I ran over to hug him, relief flowing through me. "This is Josephine. Can you take us to Grampa's?"

"OK Ness. Bill can you sort out the wreck here? I'm going to take these girls to a doctor."

"Sure thing Charlie." Bill replied.

I took Josephine's shoulders and grandad took her feet and we carried her to the car. I sat in the back to keep an eye on her as we drove back.

"Could you get Dawn's car dropped off here grandad?" I asked as we pulled up. "Jacob can fix it up I'm sure. Then you wont have to do so much paperwork.."

He knew that it would be best to keep the Cullen's off police records, and grasped my excuse for less paperwork (he hated that bit of his job) with open arms.

"Sure Ness, I'll put a message through to Bill and get him to bring it over."

"Thanks grandad." I gave him a little kiss on his cheek then we carried Josephine out of the car.

Alice ran out the door to help, still wearing her fairy dress, and ended up carrying Jo on her own.

"How's Dawnafus?" I asked as we went upstairs. Grandad Charlie had stopped to talk to Esme at the door.

"She's still out, Carlisle is working on her now in his bedroom. The office wasn't set up in time and they didn't want to move her again. She's lost a lot of blood." we went into my parents/my room and she laid her down gently on the bed.

"Where's Jake?"

"As the only one here that isn't tempted by the blood, he's helping Carlisle. I'll get some equipment. As the next capable person, it'll have to be you that cleans up Josephine. I'm not strong enough." her eyes were slightly dark, and I realised how hard this must be. She was hungry.

I accepted the wipes and bandages and got to work cleaning Josephine's cuts and picking out fragments of glass. She was still unconscious, so it made it easier. Alice took Jasper hunting, to try and fight the urge to feed on my friends.

Once I had finished, I took all the bloodied wipes and sheets and smothered them in bleach, before burning it all. This was the only sure way of keeping the temptation at bay.

…

I had been banned from entering either Dawn's or Josephine's room, or even considering visiting them, as then Alice would loose their future and not be able to keep an eye out for any complications. Dawnafus was stable now, but only just. She hadn't woken, and it was more than likely she wouldn't survive. Unless...

So I was out in the front yard with Jacob in his wolf from, waiting to start an emergency meeting with his pack and Sam.

Nowadays Jake's pack consisted of Seth, in second command since Leah left, Quil and Embry, his two best friends, and Justin and Tate. they were both so young and newly changed, but both looked up at Seth like a role model, as he looked up at Jacob.

Jacob howled again, I understood this to mean that not everyone had joined the meeting yet.

"Want me to call anyone?" I offered.

He shook his huge head, then nudged it into my side asking to be stroked. I smiled and scratched behind his ears, the way anyone would pet a real dog, and giggled when he tilted his head towards my hand for more.

All of a sudden he jolted upright and huffed. The meeting was about to start.

I waited patiently for the first few minutes, while my Jake replayed his version of the night for the others. I could see flashes of different emotions in his eyes as he conversed with his pack, and Sam.

He looked at me and nodded, indicating it was my turn to speak. Instead of using words, with which I would fumble and stutter in a situation like this, I put my hand on his long nose and showed them my side of the story. I started with the beginning of the night and the drive to the party, it hadn't been very important for what I was about to ask, but I my plan was to get the group to feel for my friends and the present predicament.

Next I moved on to seeing Dawnafus standing alone for most of the night, I skipped the part with me and Jake making out. They probably saw it too often through Jake's memory anyway. Next I went on to the scene me and Josephine had witnessed in the coat room. I added my "inner voice" explaining how he was Dawn's boyfriend. Then I replayed the whole journey back, up to and including the crash. Until Dawnafus was carried away by Jacob. He had shown them her state at the moment, and Alice's premonition that she would not last any longer.

I finished my "speech" with just four "words" before withdrawing my hand.

"Can we save her?"

Then the debate began. I knew Jacob had always hated my family's kind, until I had come along, then he had grown to accept us. Even the smell. Seth had always liked our family, ever since a fight he had shared with my dad and won together. The two younger boys were almost like sheep and followed any decision Seth made. Quil and Embry were more stubborn, and would be harder to win round. And Sam...he would be the hardest of all.

It went on for what felt like an hour. I sat still next to my Jake and watched his every move, trying to decipher what people were saying.

I was listening so intently to Jacob, I jumped when Alice spoke behind me.

"Ness, Jake. We need to know. She will only last a few more hours as she is. There is nothing any medicine will be able to help her with now." Esme was stood with her, panic written all over her pale features.

Jake huffed then and managed to whine a word that sounded a lot like "mother".

"Oh! their mom! What about her?" I said to myself at first, then finishing my question aimed at Alice.

She froze for a few seconds, then came to, shaking her head slightly.

"I can only see her up to tomorrow.. I cant tell why exactly, but I think she wont be coming home. I think there's going to be some sort of accident." her face was confused, and I knew she hated it when she couldn't see all of someone's future. "there are still decisions to be made, but I cant see her after the next twenty-two hours."

Jake had been watching Alice, wide eyed taking in everything for everyone involved in the discussion.

A few minutes later, he nudged into Alice and gave her a look, with a sideways glance at me. I didn't understand what was going on. but before I could ask, Alice told me to stay where I was, while Jacob ran into the woods then she followed close behind.

I stayed there with Esme and counted the time in my head. she stood silent and still, like stone, the way my family did when they were stressed or upset.

After four minutes and twenty three seconds, Alice came back.

"Where's Jake? what's happening?"

"We've come to an agreement. he's with the rest of the wolves for the moment. Nessie, if we choose to save Dawnafus, we'll have to move out of forks. it was the only thing they would agree to. the treaty has been broken too many times, they don't think us worthy of trust any more" her face was hard, urgent, and a little hurt. I knew this was all my fault. it had been my fault last time they broke the treaty too. but leaving forks was fine, my family would all be there. I could start all over again at a different school, this time with Jake and my parents joining too.

"Will you be OK?" she asked me, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, its fine with me." I answered. I was already looking forward to seeing somewhere new.

"Well the other thing we need to do, is ask Josephine." the three of us were already back in the house, heading up the stairs.

"Ask her what?"

"Whether or not she minds her sister..becoming one of us." she finished quietly, then went back into the bedroom. Esme kissed me on the forehead quickly and whispered to me not to decide to come in until Alice had said it was OK.

I stayed outside the room, listening to everything they said. waiting for the answer that would change everything.

* * *

**A/N If you're reading my other story A New Life (obviously linked with this one!) well you may have noticed that I have FINALLY updated that one too! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Alice came out of the bedroom again, I followed her to my grandparent's room, where Dawnafus was still lying unconscious. Carlisle had barely left the room, and I couldn't tell how hard this must have been for him. He turned when we came in and I noticed how dark his eyes had become. He needed to hunt, soon. All this blood was too much temptation.

But my Grampa was a legend when it came to situations like this. He would never give in to his cravings, not if a life was at stake.

Alice explained the whole situation to Grampa, but I wasn't listening. I took this chance to walk over to Dawnafus. It was the first I had seen of her since Jake had carried her home after the crash, over twenty hours ago.

She was wearing what was left of her angel outfit. It had been ripped almost to shreds by the glass, and then Grampa must have cut it even more to extract the glass shards from her skin. There was a large wound on her stomach and I knew straight away that it was what had put her in such a critical condition. Her skin was so pale, even for a Forks inhabitant. Her eyelids were still, and her breathing was weak and strained.

I stood by her side and took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

Then Grampa came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to bite her now. Did you want to stay?" he asked gently.

I knew it was twisted, but in a strange way I was really intrigued about how a real vampire's venom worked. I wished I could ask for him to let me do it. His eyes were so dark, I was afraid he might not be able to stop. But I couldn't help, I didn't possess the venom to change anyone.

So I just nodded, and kept hold of her hand while he injected something into the crease of her elbow. After a few moments to let the sedative flow through her body and sufficiently numb her, he took a deep breath and bent down to her neck. I could see her vein pumping weakly beneath the skin, and watched his teeth sink quickly and precisely. Before taking his mouth away, he licked the wound with his tongue to seal in the venom, and stop her bleeding any more. She made no noise or movement to indicate she had felt a thing.

He did the same thing on each wrist, biting, and then licking then went out the room to breath again.

I followed him out.

"I'll stay with her Grampa, you need to hunt."

"Thank you Nessie" he said with a grateful smile.

I went back into the room and sat on the bed next to Dawnafus. I didn't say anything, and she remained pale and still. It was almost as if she had already changed.

Then the screaming started. It pierced through me, and I jolted up off the bed startled. However, Dawn was still lying motionless. What was going on?

I ran out of the room and into Josephine's as that was where the screaming was coming from. She was writhing and flailing around, as though her body was on fire. Esme was trying to hold her still and Alice was frozen from the shock.

"What's going on? What's happening to her?" I shouted.

"We don't know!" Esme called back to me. She had managed to get her to calm down, but the screaming continued.

"It must be the link they share. Like when she fell that time, you said Dawnafus had felt it too.." Alice trailed off.

It made sense. They did seem to have an odd way of knowing how the other felt even when they were apart. From everything I had heard about the change from human to vampire, it was a tremendous amount of pain. So much that most pleaded to die over and over. And Josephine could feel it too.

"Is there anything we can do? Drug her like her sister maybe?" I asked.

"We couldn't. She's still human and we need to feed her. She'd suffer a lot more if she didn't eat or drink for however long this takes her sister." Alice explained. "We'll just have to keep her comfortable and hope she'll be OK."

So for the next few hours we took it in turn to sit with her, soothing her with words and comfort, and feeding her ice cool water. Her screams became hoarse and turned instead to moans. She never managed to sleep, and I struggled to stay awake with everyone else.

"Nessie" I heard my name just as I was almost drifting off with Josephine still wriggling next to me. "Nessie, you should get some sleep. Why don't you go to the cottage for some peace and quiet? You know we'll be OK here."

Esme helped me up then walked me to the top of the stairs.

"Jacob?" she said loud enough for him to hear from outside. There were quick swift footsteps then he was wrapping his arms around me and lifted me to his chest.

I felt him nod his head and carry me down stairs and out side. The fresh air woke me up again slightly and he put me down. Holding his hand, we ran together to the cottage.

We lay next to each other on the bed, my head resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry Nessie babe," he whispered to me.

"It's OK. When they wake up things will be almost normal again." I mumbled. Then I remembered about their mom. "It's going to be really hard telling them that their mom's gone. I wonder how it happens. Remind me to ask Alice."

"Hmm, yeah. But that's not what I was apologising for."

"Huh? What then?" I couldn't think straight since I hadn't slept in almost two days, but he sounded upset. What happened?

"For you having to leave Forks. Sam wouldn't agree to anything else."

"Oh. That's OK babe. It's almost exciting. We can start again at a new school together this time. Maybe you could even try out for the football team. And I could be a cheerleader! How cliché." I giggled. I stopped when I realised he had gone quiet.

"What is it Jake?" I twisted my head to look up at him.

"Ness. I'm not coming with you."

His words felt like a physical slap in the face. At first I didn't believe him. How could I go anywhere without Jake? It was like my parents being apart. That would never happen. It couldn't happen. But he wasn't smiling or teasing.

I sat up. All tiredness had left me for the moment.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I have to stay with the pack. It's my duty as Alpha. And it was the only way to save your friend's life."

I almost said screw her life, but realised what I it meant. I had asked for everyone to do anything possible to save her. I never even thought it would mean this.

My chest started to hurt and my eyes welled up.

"I can't leave you Jacob I don't know how to live without you." tears rolled down my cheek and splashed onto his bare chest. He sat up and wrapped his arm around me again, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. I put my arms around his waist and clung as if I could never let him go. I knew it was so wrong, but my mind was kept thinking of Dawnafus and Josephine. I couldn't have let Dawn die.

"It will be difficult for the both of us Nessie But we'll be together again, one day I'll wait forever for you love. Please, say you'll wait for me too." he had tears rolling down his cheeks too. Seeing him crying hurt my chest even more. I hated it. I hated everything right now.

Sobs racked my body and I nodded my head. I couldn't believe it was happening. My body was shaking and all the tiredness that had accumulated over the last two days crashed down on me. We held each other and sobbed for ages.

…

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I woke up. Jacob had his arms around me, but his snoring told me he was still deeply asleep.

I climbed gently out from his hold, and went to the bathroom. My eyes were puffy from the tears, and I still looked a mess from the crash.

After a wash and change into some fresh clothes, I went back to get Jake. I didn't want to wake him, he had missed as much sleep as me. But I had to go back and see how the girls were doing, and didn't want to waste any of the remaining time I had with him. Just the thought of it made my chest hurt again.

He woke up and I waited for him to wash too. I took his hand and we went back to the big house. We didn't run. Even after all that sleep, I felt drained. There was a dull pain in my chest, and I didn't think I'd ever be able to really smile again.

We walked out of the forest and I barely noticed Dawnafus's car until I almost walked into it.

"Careful Ness, I don't need any more dents in this beauty if I'm going to get it fixed up properly." a familiar, supercilious voice said. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Emmett, studying Dawn's car. I ran over to her and hugged her as tightly as I could manage. Rosalie was like a second mother to me when I was young, and I always missed her when she went away.

When I let go I went straight in for a hug with Emmett. He was so big I would always feel like a tiny child in his arms.

"Are you OK Ness? We got a call from Jasper about your friends." Emmett asked as we separated. I didn't want to speak in case I cried again, but I knew if I used my power, parts of mine and Jake's conversation might seep through.

So I just nodded and whispered about my friends being in pain because of me. Before they could say any more Jasper called through the door to us.

"Hey guys, quick! You've got to see this!" his voice was urgent and worry was etched into his pale features.

We all ran swiftly into the house and found Carlisle sat on the sofa. Then we saw what Jasper had meant on the TV. There had been a massive plane crash, and many people had been killed.

"Umm...OK. So a plane crashed. What are we meant to do about it?" Rosalie said.

I thought I knew and the look on Jake's face told me he had guessed too.

"It's the plane that the twin's mom was on. It's why I couldn't see her. She's dead." Alice had come down the stairs so quietly I jumped. I seemed to be jumping a lot lately.

She joined Jasper on the sofa, and we watched the news for a few minutes. Apparently a flock of birds had flown in the way of the plane, one of which being sucked into the engine and causing it to explode. The plane crashed, and more than a hundred people had died.

We could still hear Josephine moaning two floors above and Granma Esme trying to sooth her, but suddenly there were more blood-curdling screams. Carlisle was the first to move.

"It's Dawnafus. The morphine must have worn off." he said while he raced upstairs to her.

"Can I check on Josephine?" I asked Alice. Even to my own ears, my voice sounded tired and unhappy.

She looked at me, then Jacob, then back to me. She had been there to discuss the deal that would save Dawnafus, and she must have known he had told me.

"Sure Nessie. I don't think she'll change much while Dawnafus is still going through the motions anyway..." she sighed and snuggled into Jasper. A wave of calm spread through the room, obviously all this morbidity was taking its toll on Jasper's super moods.

I went to the kitchen and poured some milk before going upstairs and into Josephine's room. Esme was holding her in her ice, cool arms and dabbing a wet cloth against her skin. I couldn't think of anything better to cool down with than a vampire's touch.

I handed Esme the milk and she expertly coached Jo's mouth open and poured it in dribble by dribble.

I sat on the sofa by the door and leant my head on my arm. Even though I had only been awake an hour or so, I suddenly felt tired again. The pain in my chest taking over. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep it together, and soon enough, I fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who is reading my story and sending me your messages. Keep 'em coming, I love to hear what you think of my story :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Familiar warm hands were carrying me. I stirred and opened my eyes. We were back in the living room and I was looking up into Jacob's face.

"I thought you'd like to see who's here before the girls woke up" he whispered softly to me. He put me down and I looked around.

"Mom! Dad!" I gasped. "oh no!"

They had been smiling when I noticed them, but both looked confused when I had uttered my 'oh no'.

I had done it again. I had ruined their honeymoon.

"you didn't ruin anything Ness." dad assured me. "we can go away any time. You know that you are our first priority. Apparently you could use a little help with a new vampire?"

I blushed slightly. A trait I had received from my mom, even though she no longer had the ability.

"but Emmett is here and he's super strong. And jasper can control her moods and Alice can see if she's going to attack anyone and.."

"and I can read her thoughts to see whether she believes a word we say. Don't worry Nessie, we're not upset about the honeymoon." I noticed he didn't mention about the accident, but someone else's thoughts must have been more interesting as he didn't comment on mine.

"she's waking up" Alice stated to the room.

Everybody moved. Carlisle went to Dawnafus with Alice and Jasper filling my parents in on the plan. Rosalie and Emmet were in the garage working on Dawn's car already. Knowing I couldn't go to Dawnafus as Alice would need to see her future more importantly now than ever, I ran quickly to Josephine's bedside.

She was breathing hard, but had stopped her groans. Granma Esme got up and let me take her place, holding her gently.

"Dawnafus?" she croaked. Her eyelids fluttered heavily.

"she's fine now" I answered. I pushed her hair from her face. "it's over now."

she sighed and closed her eyes, going limp in my arms. I laid her down on the bed again and tucked her in. before I left I put my hand to her cheek and replayed all my memories of her and Chris together. I figured that would give her some good dreams.

I crept to the door just in time to see Alice leading Dawnafus out the back door with Jasper following behind. A wave of calm moved with them.

She was beautiful. I looked back at Josephine and almost felt sorry for her. I didn't need Alice's power to know she was going to feel quite insignificant next to Dawnafus from now on. But Josephine had always been the sister with all the courage and confidence. She would be fine...

once I was sure they had gone, I left the room. It wouldn't be long until Josephine woke up hungry. No matter how tired she was, I knew Josephine well enough by now that I could tell she was ruled by food. It didn't help that she had been living on milk and cool water for the last three days.

I went to Rosalie's room where we had put the clothes Alice and I had gotten out ready for our guests days ago. Picking out the set of blue clothes I knew Josephine would love, and Alice had approved of, I put them on the sofa by the door.

Then I went back downstairs. Emmet and Rosalie had joined my parents back in the lounge. They weren't saying anything, and all looked up at me when I sat down.

"where's Jacob?" I asked. The pang in my chest appeared again as paranoia set in. had he left me already? Quick, without the fuss of a goodbye?

"he's out with Sam. They are keeping an eye on Dawnafus. Just in case." my dad interjected my thoughts. "I'm sorry Ness. I know how hard it will be when you're apart."

I winced slightly. Then countered in typical teenager style.

_How? You and mum never leave each other's sides! What would you know._

I only thought this to him as I didn't want the world to know how petty I could be.

"me and your mother were apart once. When she was human. It was a mistake I will never live long enough to repay."

I looked up from the spot on the floor I had been concentrating on, and saw them looking at each other. They had mirrored looks of hurt at the memory, but mom smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. It looked like she had gained my power of putting thoughts across as her touched seemed to soothe him and his face lightened slightly.

They had come back together, but what if Jacob got over me and never wanted to see me again? What if he met someone else? None of the other wolves had imprinted on anything other than a human, so what if it had a time span and when they were gone the wolf was able to imprint again? Would I live through that and be replaced by someone prettier and normal?

My inner babble carried on for a while and I knew for once my dad didn't have all the answers, as he didn't answer any of my frantic questions. But then again, he never had really liked Jacob. He probably be happy to see us apart.

"no, Ness." he said at last. "he might not be my favourite person in the world, but I never want to see you upset."

"so what's the plan with the newbie?" Rosalie asked changing the subject oh so subtly. She never liked Jacob. She wouldn't even pretend to for my sake. And for once at this moment, I loved her more for it.

"well we'll have to keep her away from Josephine to begin with. She wont be able to control herself yet. I doubt she'll have the same restraint to hold back that Bella did." mom had managed to develop from Newborn Vamp to practiced Grown Vamp in a matter of hours, when the process usually took a year or two at least. I guess it helped that she knew what she was getting into.

"she wont like that. They're so close and have been apart for three days already. All they know is that we've told them the other is OK." I said.

"watching them leave, I don't think Dawn has any idea how strong she's grown. She must feel it, but doesn't seem to understand she's evolved." Emmet said thoughtfully. (How odd from uncle Emmet!) "maybe i could grab her from behind before she has a chance to get to Josephine?"

"Alice and Jasper will be there too to help hold her back if you need it too." Grampa Carlisle agreed.

"then it's just a case of filling them in on everything the change has....changed." i said quietly. i knew they could all hear me perfectly anyway.

We sat in silence for a while, all lost in our own thoughts on the matter. We all heard before Jacob coming up the driveway, but I stayed where I was. I didn't want to leave him, and I knew it was my fault for the whole dilemma, but I felt betrayed. I couldn't explain it, and I didn't want to feel it. But it was there and it made me a little angry at him. Not much, just enough so I didn't get up to greet him as he came over to me, and I didn't smile my usual brighter than life smile after he wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. I did enjoy the kiss though. That would never change.

Then we heard noise from upstairs.

* * *

**A/N I apologise for all the uncapitalised letters that should be, but my grammer checked has checked out. Hope you still like it though!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"She's getting up." dad stated. Although we could all hear her moving around the bedroom. "She's deciding whether or not to actually wear the clothes laid out, as they look too expensive." he added with a smirk.

"Alice still moans at me when I wear my usual old jeans and tops, so I know how she feels." Mom said. "Shall I go up and fetch her?"

"No, Nessie had better go. She thinks we're all in bed and will only freak out if she finds someone she doesn't know first."

I nodded. "Makes sense to me." I went quietly up the first then second flights of stairs as I heard her leaving the bedroom. She must have heard my footsteps as her heart started racing faster.

"Josephine?" I called softly to let her know it was only me. Then I went round the final corner. Relief was plastered so obviously on her face. I could see she had decided to change, and Alice's clothes fitted her perfectly. "Hey! Glad to see you're awake. Come downstairs, and you can meet the rest of my family." I smiled and held out my hand.

We made our way back down the stairs and into the living room, where the majority of my family stood or sat, waiting patiently.

I introduced her to my parents first. She seemed much more timid than I had ever seen her.

"This is my mom and dad. Bella and Edward." I saw a flash of shock pass through her eyes, probably because I looked the same age as my mom, if not older sometimes.

"Hello Josephine. Please don't be too freaked out yet, we'll explain it all when your sister gets back." my dad said to her.

"OK" her voice cracked. She needed a drink to sort out her throat. I looked at dad to see him nod slightly at my thoughts.

"I'll go and get you some food and something to drink." he said standing up, I dragged her away from my parents before she could say no, as it was obvious she was about to.

"This is my aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet." I watched her smile, but Rosalie rolled her eyes. She always had had something against humans. Mom told me it was because she wished she could still be one sometimes. Emmett however, was grinning. I think he was trying to freak Josephine out even more with his perfect white gnashers, but she didn't seem to notice. I pulled her around to the other couch.

"And of course you know my Grampa Carlisle, Granma Esme and Jacob." as I said his name all the thoughts of being apart hit me again like an icy chill, and I felt my eyes sting with tears. I blinked to try and hide them, I didn't want to upset Josephine even more than she would be today.

They all smiled politely and nodded at her. After a moment of silence, she found her voice again.

"Where's Dawnafus gone?" she asked.

"She's out with Alice and Jasper at the moment. Don't worry, they're looking after her." Grampa said softly.

"Yeah they're just getting a bite to eat" Emmett sniggered. Rosalie and a few others laughed, and although it was quite a lame joke, I found myself chuckling slightly.

The quiet laughter stopped and I found myself straining to hear...anything. A sign that Alice and Jasper might be coming back. And Dawnafus.

I wondered how Josephine would take her sister's change. I didn't have to wait long before Alice's voice drifted into the room. She was obviously talking loudly to warn us, and everyone moved into a defensive position around Josephine.

Mom pulled Josephine behind her and I went to stand by her side, with Jacob next to me. Emmett stayed by the door while Rosalie stood in front of the rest of us along with Esme and Carlisle. Neither of my grandparent's liked to fight. So instead of crouching reading to attack, Grampa stood up straight, with a calm, measured aura around him.

We were there only a moment before Alice, Jasper and Dawnafus came back in through the front door. Alice and Jasper stood either side of Dawnafus, watching for any sign that she might move.

"Josephine!" she called having spotted her sister amongst the crowd. She instantly tried to get across the room but Emmett held her back. As he had suspected, she didn't realize she was indeed stronger than him, and wriggled to free herself.

"This should be fun." Rosalie murmured. Dawnafus heard her and froze, scanning the room more intently now. Her eyes rested on Rosalie, who quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Wow you're beautiful." she said quietly, probably not even aware that she had spoken aloud. Rosalie's arrogant face melted quickly into a smile. She loved compliments. It was a fast-track way to earn her as a friend.

"Don't tell her that, her head's big enough as it is" dad joked, smiling at Rosalie, even though she was scowling back at him. He looked me in the eye and tilted his head slightly at the now empty sofa. I got the hint and pulled Josephine over to sit down with me. Mom had sat down too on the other side of her, keeping her protected on either side.

Dad handed the trays to Josephine and me, and she started eating straight away. She really was hungry.

_Thanks dad. _I thought. My stomach felt empty, but twisted with the thoughts of leaving Jake, so I picked up a fork and nibbled some bacon before pushing the food around my plate. I could feel Jake's warm body heat inching slowly closer until soon enough he was just inches away.

"What's wrong with their food? It smells really…not nice." Dawnafus asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Jake insisted. He picked up a piece of untouched toast from my plate and munched it in a couple of bites to prove his point. I could see he was trying to act as normal as possible around my friends, so I did my best to smile nonchalantly and put another forkful of food into my mouth. If he could do it, surely I could too?

Grampa explained how the food wouldn't be so appetizing for Dawnafus anymore, and I focused on drinking the juice dad had given me.

I only looked up when I heard Josephine and Dawnafus say the same words at the same time. They didn't do it very often, but I just assumed it was a twin thing. Until I noticed the expression on Dawnafus's face as she looked at Josephine. Only my dad seemed to have registered the same thing, since he could read what they were thinking, but the conversation continued without us mentioning it.

"Err…yes, sorry Dawnafus. Well, anyway, while you were sedated your body was going through a very physical change." Grampa said.

"So you drugged me?" Dawnafus asked.

"Yes. With morphine."

Then dad's face changed from intrigued to angry and upset.

"It didn't work." he said looking at mom. She looked up, biting her lip. She had never said that the change was painful, and obviously, it had been. She would have some serious making up to do with dad. He blamed himself for any sort of pain that happened to her.

Luckily, the twins seemed to have a problem with silences, and Josephine spoke up.

"So…Dawnafus is changed…into what exactly? I wasn't really able to listen when you were telling me before."

My family had all frozen at my dad's statement, and it seemed like they weren't going to melt any time soon. Therefore, I answered her question.

"A vampire."

"It's pretty cool Josephine. I was super fast, and I ran into a tree…but it fell down and I hardly felt it!" Dawnafus enthused. She seemed to have enjoyed her hunting trip. Although I noticed nobody had actually filled Josephine in on exactly what Dawnafus had been up to.

The next thing I knew, dad was running to where Dawnafus had been standing, but she had already escaped Emmett's slacking hold, and had stopped directly in front of Josephine

Everyone reacted instantaneously, each face a mask of dread with what might happen next. I sat there and looked from one to the other, dread clutching my heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

What the hell?" Dawnafus asked, surprised at the crowd suddenly blocking her path. "Why won't you let me get to my sister?"

She wasn't aiming the question at anybody in particular, but I was the one that answered.

"Dawnafus, it's safer for Josephine if you don't get too close to her at the moment" I said, still looking from one twin to the other, but always keeping Dawnafus in my peripheral vision.

"Ness, please, just let me see my sister" her voice sounded like she was going to cry, but her new body wouldn't allow it.

"Alright Dawnafus, but first we need you to take a few steps back. Can you do that for me?" Grampa asked, taking over again. She moved back and Jasper worked his calming effect focusing mainly on her, but I could feel my body relax slightly too. I watched as Dawnafus looked at Josephine. She looked guilty for a second and tried once more to move closer to her sister.

Emmett took hold of her arms again. She must have realised by now that his grip wasn't strong enough to stop her, but she didn't resist this time. Instead she turned to see exactly who it was that kept holding her back.

Grampa started to explained how Josephine's scent could be too much and I tuned out for a moment to see how Josephine seemed to be taking all this. She was sat wide-eyed, her food forgotten. I was about to try and comfort her until the conversation caught back my attention.

I wrapped my arms defensively around Jake. It wasn't mentioned very often, but I knew he was still angered when Rosalie commented on his dog smell. Not that it bothered me, which usually cheered him up. When I realised what I was doing I pulled my arm back again. I was still upset with our situation.

"I don't understand, why would you say Jake smells like wet dog?"

"We can explain all that later, first let me introduce you to the rest of my family." Grampa said, subtly changing the subject again. He went around the room and introduced my family again. Then he gently tried to explain about her new body. Her speed, enhanced senses and the fact that her heart had stopped beating.

"I'm dead!" she cried. At almost the same time, Josephine jolted beside me, as if something had made her jump.

"Well, technically the term is undead" Emmett joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit .

"What?" she spun round to ask him. She didn't seem to hear the humour in his voice.

"We're not living, but we're not dead either so we are classed as undead" he explained, seeming slightly taken aback and trying to dig his way out.

"Okay?" she replied.

It hit me then that they still didn't know about the deal Jake had made, and my eyes started to well up at the thought.

"Dawnafus, I know this is a lot to take in right now." I said, causing her to spin round again to face me. Josephine also turned in her seat, worry on her face.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

I glanced at Jacob then looking away again I said quickly "We have to leave Forks". I couldn't hold my tears in after that and I felt Jakes big warm hands wrap around me. I didn't pull away, but I did stiffen slightly in his grip. He noticed, but didn't stop.

Dad took over for me, telling the girls all about the treaty between my family and the Quilleute tribe. I noticed how he never mentioned about them being wolves. I supposed it was best to tell them all the important stuff right now. We could tell them the rest when they had had a chance to understand this much. If we even needed to, I thought. We'd be leaving this town and all its inhabitants in a few days anyway.

When Dawnafus asked why I was upset, I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hear it again, but knew I had to. And I was supposed to be here for them now too.

"I'm staying here in Forks" he said. The words echoed around inside me, bringing with them the strange ache I felt whenever I thought about being apart from him.

"Why?" Dawnafus asked, her tone insinuating Jake hadn't realised how upset I was.

"As an Alpha male I have a responsibility to stay here with my tribe. With great power comes great responsibility" he answered sombrely.

"I've heard that before." Dawnafus muttered.

"Dawnafus, you're going to need to come with us when we move. You're what we class as a Newborn and we're going to have to help you through this transition" Grampa said.

"What about mum?" Josephine asked. Her voice made me jump. In all my wallowing and focusing on Jacob, I had forgotten she was so close to me. Then her words hit home.

The room went quiet again and everyone looked between Grampa and dad. Finally it was Grampa that answered.

"I think we'd better go into the dining room, I assume that you'd like some privacy in this matter."

The twins looked at each other with worried expressions again, and Mom took Josephine's tray so she could follow Grampa into the other room. Dad looked at Alice and they both took one of Dawnafus's arms leading her through too.

The rest of us stayed quiet for a moment, then Rosalie and Emmett left. Soon after Granma went into the kitchen to clean up the trays of food, and Jasper and Mom went upstairs to wait for Alice and Dad. Everyone was quiet, and soon enough it was just me and Jacob left in the room.

Great.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, and I hope you're still enjoying it :) big shout to Bee87 for all the help again. Ta love!**


	19. Chapter 19 LEMON!

**A/N This chapter is short but very lemony sweet. (like those little lemony sugary things you get to decorate cakes with...mmm) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Everyone had left, and I didn't want the twins to come out of the dining room to find us hanging around. They probably figured by now we could hear every word that was being said in there. This was a very difficult time for them, I would be there when they needed me, later, but right now I wanted to get out, away.

I took Jacob's hand. Without saying a word, with my mouth or mind, I pulled him through the front door and we headed towards the forest at a slow human speed.

We had barely reached the wood when we heard Josephine cry out. Then I heard her running and the distinct sound of someone falling to the ground. Her sobs were heart wrenching. The pain that she must be going through. Dawnafus too. Their family had dissipated over the course of a weekend. Josephine was the only one still...alive. Dawnafus was living, sure, but it wasn't the same. Her heart didn't beat any more; she wasn't even human.

All of a sudden everything seemed to click into place and I managed to put things into perspective. It was like I could stand back and look at my life without being part of it, and it wasn't quite so bad.

1) I had survived the crash. Since I was born everyone took it for granted that my skin was as hard as the rest of my family's, but obviously nobody had tested the idea. But I had survived, without a scratch or graze, so obviously I had inherited that super vampire skin.

2) My boyfriend had survived. Not boyfriend. Soul mate. He didn't have super strong skin like me. His body healed itself with amazing inhuman speed, but he could still be wounded. It had happened once before, before I had been born, and his bones had healed too quickly, and wonky. Grampa had had to re-break them to set them right. But this time he had been fine.

3) I may be moving away, but I was going with my whole family. The twins had lost both their parents over the last year. They only had each other left. Of course, now Dawnafus had been changed they would have to travel with us to begin with. But when she had become an Adult Vamp, what was to stop her moving on? Josephine too.

During my epiphany, we had managed to walk all the way to the cottage, and Jacob had stopped. I looked up at him, and saw uncertainty in his eyes. I hadn't seen him so unsure around me since we had first started properly dating. I understood why he was acting this way though.

"I can go if you want to be alone" he said quietly.

"No. I want to be with you Jake." I answered. The past day I had been giving him the cold shoulder, while I blamed myself for my friend's tragedies. I hadn't realised how hard this must be for him. They were his friends too. He had made probably the hardest decision when it came to save Dawnafus. He had traded in us being together. Because I had asked him to.

He stood still just looking at me, but avoiding my eyes.

So I took the lead. Still holding his hand I pulled him through the front door then lead the way to my bedroom. He sat on my bed and I sat sideways on his lap, one arm around his waist, snuggling my head into his bulky chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in.

"Sorry I've been so cold." I whispered. "I don't know how I'll be able to live without you. If I could just go back and-"

"Shh." he put his finger against my lips. "It's not your fault. I have been thinking about it too, and you know what? It's that guy's fault. Darcy. Don't beat yourself up babe. It'll all be OK." He had started rubbing his warm hands up and down the side of my body, I wasn't sure if it was to comfort me or himself. It felt good either way.

And he was right. It did all stem back to Darcy. It was his fault. We were all suffering so much, but he's the one that should pay. I would get him. The anger that thought brought charged through me and I felt momentarily better.

I looked up at Jacob and saw his beautiful face looking back at me. The anger faded slightly and instead was replaced by passion. Seeing his full lips just made me want to kiss them. The thought of kissing him just made my mind wander on to what else we could be doing. After all, we only had a few short days left together, surely we should be making the most of them?

"we definitely should." he grinned at me. I realised I must have been 'mind-talking' when I asked the question, but instead of feeling embarrassed, I lifted my face up and kissed him. Our lips mashed together then I felt his open slightly. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he battled it with his.

I could feel his strong, hot arms lifting me, then I was lying on the bed, our mouths still crashing together hungrily. I took hold of the t shirt he was wearing, only wondering for a moment why he had even bothered to put one on today, then ripped it easily apart, tearing it off of him, and throwing the rags to the floor. While I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, his heated skin lighting a fire deep inside me, he pulled me up again so we were sat upright. He lifted my top up gradually, and I raised my arms to help. Our lips broke apart momentarily, both of us panting, while he peeled off my top, then we crashed back together again like magnets.

I trailed my fingers down his chest, then stomach, and came to rest on his trousers. He moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking along my jawline to my shoulder and back again. My mouth let out little moans of pleasure involuntarily while I fell back so my head was on the pillows again. As he caressed me with his tongue I nibbled on his earlobe and brought my feet up, hooking my toes into the top of his pants and trousers. Wasting no time I pushed them down with my feet, then returned my mouth to his, while his roaming hands found their way to my jeans.

His nimble hands had no trouble unbuttoning then unzipping them, and as he pulled them down slowly, with his hands, his mouth slid down my throat, passed my neckline to my breasts. I moaned again as he nibbled softly on one and, after pulling off my jeans, brought up one hand to fondle the other. His other hand slid up between my legs and rubbed gently.

My body was on fire. My hands had become twisted into his hair and I sent my thoughts through to him, letting him know how perfect and talented he was. I could feel him smiling, then he lifted his mouth and our lips collided again, our tongues in a passionate struggle for domination.

As he slid into me, we both let out a groan, and I looked into his eyes as our bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm.

We changed positions a few times, sitting up together and falling back down the other way, always keeping lip contact. Until at last we both reached our peaks and fell panting and smiling next to each other.

After relaxing and catching our breath for a few minutes, I rolled over to kiss him. And we did it all over again.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that! Any ideas on how we could get Darcy back?**

I need to tweak a little more on my paralell chapter 19, then it will be up! and it's going to be super lemony ;) (i dont know what was in the water while I was writing this week! lol)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Don't make me let go" I murmured into Jake's chest, before I sucked him again on the neck, leaving my mark. we had been inseparable once I had apologised, and had hardly left my bedroom. I kept thinking how much easier this might have been if I was still blaming him. but I wouldn't trade the last twenty-four hours for anything.

He didn't reply, but kept kissing me, anywhere and everywhere on my face, throat, neck and shoulders. if we weren't about to say goodbye, I would almost start feeling embarrassed by the very public display we had going on.

I heard people approaching, a wave of cold surrounding them and although we never stopped kissing, we slowed it down and pulled away a bit. nobody touched us, and Jacob never let go of me enough to even shake their hands.

I was concentrating with all my might on smothering him with every bit of my love, remembering happy moments we had together and showing him with every kiss. I heard voices around us, and felt Jake's chest rumble slightly as he replied. they all left and I could feel the pain in my chest growing as the time to separate came closer. I pulled my head back, holding his in my hands and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. only then did I notice we were both crying.

With my mind I sent him everything that was left in me. Then I looked to see Josephine beside me. She was crying too, and I knew that she was feeling this almost as bad as I was.

Jake moved away from me, still holding me with one arm, and wrapped the other around Josephine. It was quick, and then he was around me again.

"I'll always be with you."

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too Nessie babe"

As I let go of him for the last time, the pain in my chest spread through my entire body and I clamped my eyes shut against the pain. I turned to the next warmest person around me and sobbed and sobbed. I couldn't even open my eyes to see him one last time.

I felt Josephine pulling me along with her towards the cars, but whenever anyone else came close I shifted away from their touch. I needed warmth right now, and I could still smell his scent on her from the hug.

We made it clumsily into the back of someone's car, it smelt like Dawnafus's, before Josephine broke down too. We held each other, our bodies shaking with tears, and cried as the engine started and we drove away from everything I had ever known.

…..........

I woke up a couple of times on our journey, but still felt too exhausted to do much more than shift around into a more comfortable position with Josephine's head lolling onto my lap.

I could hear Dawnafus and Jasper discussing our families powers and although I was intrigued by the twins shared bond, I couldn't keep my concentration up as I drifted back to sleep again.

I woke up properly when the car slowed to a stop. the lack of movement made Josephine stir too. I rolled my head to crack my aching neck, before finally looking out the window.

The ground was white, thick with snow. In front of us stood a gorgeous log-cabin style three-story house that was surrounded by woodland. It was so similar to our old home in Forks that I almost expected Jacob to come bounding out of the trees like he used to. But he didn't.

Jasper had already gotten out of the car to help unloading, and I noticed Dawnafus glance in the mirror at us while she chewed her lip, before getting out too. She must have been a bit worried still about hurting Josephine, I thought.

I climbed out of the car a little stiffly, and thought how much worse Josephine must feel with her frail human body. With her sister now a vampire, I couldn't help but compare them and Josephine almost seemed weaker than I had ever seen her before. Maybe it was all the heart break from the past week.

Granma Esme must have seen how vulnerable Josephine seemed to, as she came over carrying a thick coat in her arms.

"As soon as we have the kitchen things set out, I'll cook you both up a lovely roast. Does that sound OK?" she asked as she draped the huge fur coat around Josephine's shoulders.

We both nodded and smiled appreciatively, then I noticed that both my parents cars were missing.

"Where's Mom and dad?"

"Well, we couldn't expect them to move back in with us after a few years of having their own place, so we bought them another little cottage, just down the road. Why don't you wait until after dinner, before going...I'm sure they're, umm, just getting used to it themselves." she answered.

"It's OK Granma, I know what they're doing. As yucky as it is, I've come to accept it." I almost giggled. Josephine's eyes widened as she realised what we were saying. Obviously she was still sleepy, she would normally have picked up on secret sex code right away.

We each picked up a box and made our way into our new home. Just as we made it through the front door, Dawnafus came bouncing into view.

"Josephine! We've got the best rooms ever!" she called out.

We shared a quick look, then followed Dawnafus through the hallway and up two flights of stairs. When we reached a door halfway down the next hallway, she stopped.

"I thought you might like this room, Ness. Ours are just at the end there, so we're all close." she said pointing. Josephine's face showed she was eager to move on to her own room, but she smiled in an encouraging way to me.

I nodded and opened the door, while Dawnafus hedged Josephine down to see her room. I knew I should be feeling excited like they were, but I just couldn't manage it.

I walked in and looked round. The walls and carpet were all neutral colours, my family's tradition, and a large four-poster bed sat against the wall. I dumped the box I had been carrying and sat on the bed, before flopping backwards. After a few deep breaths, I got back up again and went to inspect the rest of the house with the twins.

**

* * *

**

**A/N I will try and update again soon, but I am going away on holiday from Monday next week. (woop!) so if I havent put anything up by the time i go away, dont worry, I'll be back too soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Back from my hols! Lovely and sunny...much unlike England!  
Here is my latest Chappy, and just to remind everyone.. Twilight isn't mine. *sigh***

**Chapter 21**

"Nessie, are you ready?" Josephine called through the door.

"Yeah, just a minute" I answered. My hair was a force to be reckoned with today, and I was losing big time. With a huff, I gave up and went out to find Josephine still waiting for me. Once again we matched in our all-black outfits. We saw it as a way to let people know we were still mourning what we had lost.

I took her hand and we made our way down to get breakfast.

"I'm absolutely starving. I think Dawnafus needs to go hunting soon." she mumbled. We were all getting used to the new power in the family, it even came in handy sometimes.

We sat down as Granma brought me some pancakes and Josephine some cereal. She said that "American pancakes were just too big" for her liking, but her "British" style of pancakes had come out far too thin for me.

We finished up and made our way out to the Volvo, Alice and Jasper already sat in the back waiting as usual, then I drove us to school.

After a couple of weeks to get used to the perpetual cold weather and snow, it had been decided that getting back into a routine would be good for us. So Grampa Carlisle had enrolled the four of us back in school. Dawnafus was still too new to make it with so many humans, so she hung around with Rosalie and Emmett most of the time, fixing cars or hunting.

Alice had clicked with Josephine the way I always suspected they would. Although she disapproved of our constant colour choice, she never tried to get us to change it. Instead, she had taken us shopping for the next range in outfits from every shop, everything in black. So we were happy we could wear the colour we wanted, and she was happy we were wearing designer.

We went to classes and started the tedious day-to-day life of a normal teenager once again. Grampa had managed to get me and Josephine into almost all of the same classes, so we could sit together most of the time. We didn't giggle as much as we used too, and we sat only with Alice and Jasper at lunch. It wasn't that we didn't want to make new friends, but we had just left everyone from Forks, and we weren't allowed to keep in touch, that we didn't want to have to go through the same thing again if Dawnafus had some sort of feeding accident and we'd have to leave.

As today was Friday, our spirits were naturally lifted a little bit. Even if we never really had anything to do on the weekends.

finally it was the last lesson and that meant Biology. I walked in with Josephine, both of us looking down, trying not to catch too much attention. at first we had been worried people would pick on us because of out slightly gothic look, but it seemed we were mistaken, as instead we had girls asking us where we got our clothes and asking for style tips. they had soon stopped when we didn't give the excited, girly answers they expected. and now we were left pretty much on our own, as if we had a bubble around us that nobody could see through.

we sat in our usual seats, and got out the necessary books. there was equipment on every desk and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what it would be for.

"OK class settle down. as you may have noticed, you have been given a telescope and some slides. your task is to go through the slides and place them in the correct order according to the state of mitosis." the teacher stopped for a moment as the class half groaned.

I looked at Josephine, to see she was stifling a grin. We had done this just a few months ago, and she was obviously happy about it.

After school, we headed back to the car where Alice and Jasper had beaten us again. But they were stood outside rather than sat in the back seat like usual.

"everything OK Alice?" Josephine asked as we got closer. I looked up at Alice's face to see her frowning slightly.

"Umm..yeah. Me and Jasper are going to run home tonight, get some hunting in." she replied taking Jasper's hand and turning to leave.

"OK, see you back at the house" Josephine called as they made their way swiftly into the wood. I looked at Josephine and we both shrugged our shoulders. She had obviously had a vision, maybe she just needed to be away from me to see it clearer.

I handed Josephine the keys and we got into the car. The roads were slightly icy, but she was getting more and more confident with her driving. I lead her home the long way, taking a few detours here and there. She didn't seem to notice that we went a different way home everyday, her sense of direction was terrible, even for a human.

We were finally pulling up when I saw Rosalie dragging Emmett away from the house. She glanced up at us, but didn't stop. They headed straight into the wood. Odd, they had been hunting just this morning with Dawnafus, surely they didn't need more already?

"where are they off to?" I mumbled to myself.

"maybe they want a bit of privacy in the woods" Josephine answered with a dirty smirk. I smiled for a moment too. It was just like them two to go off quite often by themselves. But usually Rosalie didn't have to drag Emmett along..

I pushed the thought out of my mind as we stepped out of the car. I froze. There was something strange going on. I could smell just a hint of something in the air, and... were my ears deceiving me or was that the sound of another heartbeat inside the house?

I panicked for a moment, it was too soon to let Dawnafus near any humans. The only reason she was trusted with Josephine was because she couldn't smell her, and the shared feeling thing stopped her from doing anything Josephine really didn't approve of.

"what's wrong Ness?" she asked, walking over to me, since I still hadn't moved.

I blinked and answered, "some thing's wrong. I can hear another heartbeat in the house, but I cant hear any talking.."

we looked at each other doubtfully. Who could have come round here? I didn't even think anyone knew there was a house here, let alone an occupied one.

We took each others hands and walked swiftly to the house. I pushed ahead of Josephine, standing slightly in front of her in a protective stance. But as I opened the door, my body stopped. My heart seemed to miss a few beats and I couldn't breathe.

**

* * *

**

A/N Oh...who could it be?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

First came a rush of relief; there was no human in danger.

Then there was confusion; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Jacob. was here. sat down on our sofa as though he belonged there. he stood up as Josephine went over and hugged him briefly, then she moved away and he was looking at me again.

Next was rage. my vision turned red and I couldn't focus enough to remember how to move. how could he do this to me? I had been wondering around for seven weeks in a painful daze. and now he had come here to taunt me. how long was he going to be here? the anger bubbled up until my body gave in and I ran towards him throwing my fists as hard as I could into his chest. For a split second, there was joy. He was really here, I wasn't going crazy. Then I was mad again.

I was so enraged that I started shouting at him, and felt hands trying to pull me away. they weren't strong enough though and Jacob told them it was OK.

It was OK?? my resolve was breaking and soon enough I wasn't shouting any more, just crying. it took me a while to realise I was being carried, then the fresh, cool air brought me back to my senses.

"Put me down" I growled through gritted teeth. how dare he come here and treat me like a child? what made him so sure I even wanted to go with him. and where were we even going!

As soon as I was stood firmly I turned away, wiping my eyes. this wasn't how I wanted him to see me. I wasn't sure exactly how I had wanted to see him again, but the way he had just_ sat there_ like he had been there all along...Grr! this was my territory and he would do things my way.

I could hear part of my mind screaming at me. 'who cares how he came back to you? he's back! just kiss him already and be happy!' but I couldn't. I didn't know how long he intended to stay here, just to talk? until someone came and took him away from me again? how long did we have?

Finally I turned back to face him. he had moved a couple of feet away from me, probably to give me space, and looked wary of me, ready for another outburst. But I was OK for the moment. I would at least give him the opportunity to explain why he had come here.

"Why...what..." I took a deep breath, "how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I got here just over an hour ago" he answered. "I wanted to see you first but I forgot you might be at school."

It clicked in my head suddenly why Alice had left me and Josephine to drive home alone. She had known. I put that thought aside to focus on Jacob.

"Why did you come?"

He paused for a moment before replying. "I came here for you. When you left, I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I lost my job. At first the guys understood...then they just pitied me. So I did what I should have done when the agreement was made." he looked straight into my eyes and said simply. "I left."

My legs started moving automatically, closer to him. "what do you mean, left?" I whispered. My anger was subsiding. Being so close to Jake again calmed me, and I felt the familiar urge to hold him rising.

"I gave up my post as Pack Leader. It took a while for the guys to understand my decision, then to sort it out...long story short, Seth took my place. He wanted to stick with me, but I couldn't let him. he refused to join Sam again though." he smirked a little, obviously thinking about what Seth had had to say. Then it was gone and we were standing so close I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"I missed you so much Renesmee" he whispered. The urge to touch him grew when he said my name.

"Please say you're going to stay with me now" I said quietly back. My shaking voice betraying the fear that he might leave me again.

"I will never leave you, and never let you go" he answered. His eyes flickering between mine and my lips.

I knew he wanted to hold me just as I wanted him. So I took the final step closer to him and our lips met. I closed my eyes as the heat of his skin flowed into me, warming me to my very core. I hadn't noticed how cold I had been until now. It was as though his kiss was unfreezing me, setting everything back to how it should be.

Our lips parted in unison and his tongue moved into my mouth. I massaged it with my own, while my hands grasped at his bare back, holding him tighter to me. He hugged and kissed me back, holding me gently, but firmly. I believed him when he said he would never let me go.

There was saltiness mixed in with our kiss and I realised I was crying again. I wasn't sad though, so it must have been the joy at finally being reunited with my soul-mate.

After a while we pulled apart, both panting, but smiling almost shyly at each other. I noticed his eyes were damp, and realised he must have been crying too.

"Ness.." he began, then he cleared his throat before starting again. "Ness, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you." his face turned serious, and I sobered up at once.

"go on" I said, fearing the worst.

He took my hand and pulled me into a larger clearing, before turning to face me and getting down on one knee. My heart stopped for a moment before racing ahead, faster than ever.

Still holding my hand in one of his, he used the other to grapple around in the pocket of his shorts. He kept his eyes on mine as he brought out a little box.

He opened the box to show a beautiful silver ring. The band split where a dazzling diamond sat between it, holding it together. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help it as a stupid grin started to form on my face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen...Will you marry me?"

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N This is it for this story! I hope you have enjoyed reading it, and would love to hear you overall thoughts! Thanks.  
**

**I have started a new story 'Affairs of the Heart' starring bella. Check it out :)**

**Peace out!**


End file.
